THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM
by PoppedTheP
Summary: A/J/R/Em had a high school sex pact. Edward left for Bella.Now Alice wants out. She leaves and Jasper realises how much he misses her. Can laid-back Jazz step it up and show her he cares before he looses her? Based on Jandco's TEENAGE ANGST BRIGADE. AUAH
1. No Alice

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE. READ IT FOR MORE DETAILED SUMMARY OR SKIP BELOW FOR THE STORY.**_

_This story is based on the Jasper and Alice from Jandco's story THE TEENAGE ANGST BRIGADE (TTAB). Of course it's also it's own thing, but heavily inspired by that. The scenes fit in with chapters of TTAB and beyond, showing behind the scenes of our favorite couple._

_TTAB is a Bella/Edward story but it's a great read and will help this make sense. You can read it here (copy, past & remove the spaces):_

_h t t p : / / w w w . a d i f f e r e n t f o r e s t . c o m / F i c t i o n / ? T i t l e = 2 8_

_TTAB is rated R for language, sex scenes and casual non-monogamy/group sex pact. My story is rated M for the same, but more soft core._

_Disclaimer: THE TEENAGE ANGST BRIGADE does not belong to me at all, it belongs to Jandco. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The bits that are not Stephenie Meyers' or jandco's belong to me._

_If you don't read Jandco's story first, the key things you need to know before you read this are: __ALL HUMAN, AU, a little OOC. They are in high school. Friends Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward had a mutually beneficial sex pact together throughout high school, where all the girls fucked all the guys on a rotating schedule. People gossiped about them, it made Alice feel bad. __Edward met Bella and left the pact for her. Influenced by Bella and after a pregnancy scare Sophomore year where she felt like a slut, Alice also decides she wants out. __This is where my Jasper/Alice story picks up. Towards the end of TTAB, right after Alice has decided she wants out._

_I made a 'book cover' for THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM using the brilliant J/A artwork of nami86 from deviantART. You can see the book cover here (copy, paste & remove the spaces):_

_h t t p : / i m g 1 5 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 1 5 3 / 4 9 6 1 / t a b r p . j p g_

_Long author's note over. Here we go…_

* * *

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**by J.L.M**

**No Alice**

"Fuck!" Jasper threw the CD case he was holding at the wall.

"Dude, I know it means there's less pussy to go 'round, but at least Edward's out too. It almost evens out again." Emmett tossed a football in the air and caught it.

"It's her choice if she wants to leave. At least we still get Rose, she was a better lay anyway."

"Not true, Em." Jasper bent down to retrieve the CD he'd thrown. "Alice is a fucking nympho-pixie. Those noises she makes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What noises?" Emmett looked confused.

"Uh, doesn't matter." Jasper brushed it off, quickly changing the subject.

"At least she doesn't want me to talk dirty all the time like Rose. That shit is distracting, I'd rather lay back and enjoy the symphony. And yeah Alice is smaller, but everything's in proportion, just the right amount of tits and ass and she's so light and portable you can do all kinds of fun shit with her." He paced Emmett's kitchen, listing his grievances. "She's flexible as fuck from all that gymnastics she used to do, she's fired up like an energizer bunny; eager, willing, _bouncy_," he gave Emmett a meaningful look, "I like to see a girl's tits bounce while I'm fucking her."

Emmett snorted into his pizza.

"What's wrong with that!" Jasper lazily hit the back of Emmett's head and resumed pacing the kitchen.

"Alice is amazing at the bouncy tits thing, she knows I love it. She loves being on top anyway, so it works out perfect. Rose hates it, she's all 'Fuck me from behind', 'I'm fucking hot aren't I?'"

"Oversharing," Emmett muttered, grabbing another slice of pizza from the kitchen counter.

Jasper paced the kitchen, continuing, "And Alice is soft. Rosalie is not soft. And, fuck, I don't know." He ran his hands through his shaggy hair, frustrated. "She smells like…" he trailed off, closing his eyes for a second, and shook his head.

"You're soft," Emmett muttered, through a mouthful of pizza.

"Fuck off," Jasper was too caught up to do more than flip him off. "It's not just that shit, though. She's fun, she's easy to talk to. Rose is a bitch. Alice is great to fucking be around, she's just…Alice." He came to that conclusion sounding puzzled.

"It's just weird around here when she's not floating 'round all the time," he finally declared, pulling out a chair.

"I'll give you that," Emmett murmured in agreement.

"And she's the only one who knows all my weak spots and shit." Jasper continued, drawing patterns on the kitchen counter with his car keys.

"So I'll make you a fucking PB&J when you've had a bad day," Emmett groaned. "You don't need Alice to take care of you."

"I don't _need _her." Jasper's eyes flashed with fear and he straightened up trying to stay cool. "I just _want_ her. " He felt shocked at the strong realization.

He flicked some stray pizza cheese at Emmett. "You can't make sandwiches for shit. And you wouldn't sit on my lap and feed it to me."

Emmett started to laugh, and Jasper growled.

"Shut up," he warned, pulling the ear buds of his ipod out of his jeans pocket.

"You know, Alice did that kind of shit for you because she's a sweetheart. She's a sweet girl," Emmett said, frowning.

"I know that." Japser said quickly.

"No, I just mean maybe it's best for her to be out of this. I don't think she's been totally happy with it for a while, since the pregnancy thing" Emmett finished.

"I guess," Jasper picked at a slice of pizza, frowning deeply.

"Cheer up," Emmett clapped him on the back, "You can have Rose today. I've got an extra practice tonight anyway."

"Nah. Thanks." Emmett's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Jasper turned down the generous offer. They were down to one chick, there was no point being choosy.

"I gota go meet someone later," Jasper said, shrugging and jumping to his feet.

"Who?" Emmett looked suspicious, and worried. They didn't cheat on each other. Rule #1.

"Old friend," Jasper put his ipod buds in his ear. "No need to worry," he added, pulling up the hood of his hoodie and heading out the back door.

* * *

_Love? Hate? Let me know what you thought!_


	2. Two Person Arrangement

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**Two Person Arrangement.**

Jasper ducked inside Alice's front door, pulling his hoodie off, and shaking drops of rain from his hair.

"Thanks Mrs. Brandon," he ducked his head politely as she took his hoodie and hung it up to dry. He stood there shivering in his Unwritten Law t-shirt, the hair on his arms stood on end. Serve him right for wearing a t-shirt on a cold day.

"Alice is upstairs. She'll be pleased to see you, she hasn't seen her friends in a while," her mother said, heading into the living room where he could hear the television.

Jasper gripped the banister and headed up the stairs. After an hour of walking around to The Clash, his mind didn't feel any clearer than this morning.

When he pushed the door of her room open, he saw her cross legged on her bed, her head bent over a sketchpad.

"Thanks for knocking," she trilled in her high pitched soft Alice voice that he only just then realized he'd missed for ten days. She looked up at him, brushing her choppy bangs out of her eyes with the back of a tiny hand.

"You look freezing" she frowned disapprovingly. She set down the sketchpad, jumped off the bed and reached into her closet, tossing him a hoodie. It was one of his old ones.

"Wondered where that went to," he chuckled, instinctively grinning at her as he pulled it over his head.

"What?" she tilted her chin up defiantly. "You know I like to sleep in your shit."

"I know." He smiled again. Shit, what was he doing here? Right.

"What you doing?" he asked, pulling his ear buds out and turning off his music.

"Drawing," she said, staring at him like it was obvious.

He sat down on her bed, half awkwardly. She seemed to notice his discomfort and moved to make it better despite herself. She shifted closer to him and brushed his rain damp hair out of his eyes, running her fingers lightly against his scalp.

It was a familiar gesture and they were so familiar with each other, but suddenly the whole thing between them felt different. The air in the room crackled with it and he didn't like it. He wanted Alice back, the way he used to have her.

"What did you want?" she asked quickly, but she didn't seem annoyed to see him. Her eyes were wide and curious as she looked up at him through her pretty dark lashes and his fingers itched to pull her into his lap. But he didn't want to freak her out before he could get her to change her mind.

He looked at his hands in his lap, because looking in her eyes was too much until he could touch her. Her whole room smelled like her, of course. Fucking Alice.

"I duno..," he mumbled low, so that she had to lean closer to hear him. "I guess I missed you." He picked at a thread in his worn jeans.

Her little tinkling laugh ran up his spine as though she had touched him. He glanced over and she was also focused on the thread he was picking, staring at it intently.

"You missed me, or you missed fucking me?" she asked his lap.

"Both," he said, shrugging.

Alice was completely still for a moment, and then she placed her tiny hand palm up on his thigh. Jasper slipped his fingers through hers immediately, and began rubbing lazy circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Come back?" he asked, glancing at her through his shaggy golden hair. "We all fucking miss you, k?"

"You're the only one here," her tiny hands played with his long fingers.

He rolled his eyes, like he was being forced to confess something painful,

"I especially miss you."

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face and her eyes got a little misty for a second. Throwing her another sideways glance, Jasper caught it and laughed softly.

"Look at that face, you missed me too," he teased.

"Did not," she protested, but her smile grew.

"Oh yes you fucking did, you tiny little liar," he grabbed her waist, lifting her like air into his lap and ticking her mercilessly.

She giggled like an explosion of tiny bells and wriggled in his lap, making his dick hard.

"Okay…" she caught her breath, "Okay…I did." There, she'd said it. "I missed you, Jazz. Happy?" She prodded him in the stomach and he laughed, his muscles clenching.

"So come back?" He tried again, rubbing his erection into her ass. "Then no one has to miss anybody."

She climbed out of his lap and scooted back on the bed.

"I'm not coming back," she said, trying her best to sound sincere though her voice was wavering. "I don't want to do that shit anymore."

"Come on, Al? Please?" he reached for her wrists to haul her back to him, but she scooted further away.

"No, Jazz," she said picking up her pencil and chewing on the end nervously. Oral fixation: another fantastic thing about Alice.

"Fuck," Jasper ran his hand through his hair, tugging it hard. "Alice, you have to come back. I don't even fucking enjoy it any more without you. I told you I missed you like three times. Shit. What else can I do?"

"Stop fucking Rosalie." She rolled the pencil between her teeth.

His eyebrows raised. "And you'd come back?"

"Yeah." She said in a small voice, throwing the pencil down on her sketchpad.

He didn't have to think long about it. He wasn't all that interested in Rosalie, she was difficult and bitchy most of the time anyway. If it meant Alice would come back, he could do it. Be a one pussy man. It might kind of nice, a more mature arrangement. He'd learned what he liked over the years; he didn't need to fuck around aimlessly anymore.

"Done." he said.

"And don't tell Emmett." She eyed him intently.

"You don't want to fuck him?" the corner of Jasper's mouth raised in an almost-grin.

"Take it or leave it, Jazz." Alice flipped through her sketchpad, not really looking at any of the pages.

"Shit, take it, of course." He answered quickly, before she could start changing her mind. "I'm more than fine with not sharing you, Al. That's fucking perfect." He was still on the edge of the bed half turned away from her. He fully grinned and gave her a playful wink.

She tossed her sketchbook over to her desk, and jumped on his back, pulling him down on top of her and giggling as he turned eagerly and held himself over her.

She pressed her lips up against his and they both moaned softly at the familiar territory that they had been missing. They had always kissed while they fucked. Sometimes she'd kissed Edward, rarely Emmett (mostly because he liked to do things from behind), and fuck knows what Jasper did with Rosalie. But Jasper's tongue was one of her favorite things about him, and she couldn't get enough of it. His kisses were soft and hard at the same time, and she couldn't imagine fucking him without kissing. They had always been intimate, even tender together, even while they were playful. The past ten days was the longest in three years they'd gone without each other.

She opened her mouth, hot and wet, and he stroked her tongue with his, as his hands slid up her body, squeezing her ass and then her tits.

"God, I missed these," he slurred into her mouth, pulling her tank top down around her waist and shifting to bury his head between them and inhale the smell of her deeply, as she laughed.

"I want you, Al," his hips rolled into hers.

With swiftness and skill acquired from years of practice, she flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him, and ran her hands up his tight stomach muscles.

"Just how you like it, Jazzy," she purred, bouncing a little for effect. She never wore a bra under tank tops.

"Fuck, Alice. You're amazing." Jasper growled, pulling her down to suck on her neck and nibble her ear. She squeaked with pleasure.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the Alice smell again and growling.

"All mine," he whispered into her skin, so quiet she barely heard it. A shiver of pride and excitement ran through her, and he sucked on her collarbone, tasting her sweet soft perfect skin long enough to leave a deep purple mark.

After they had fucked five times, to make up for lost time, Jasper fell into a very satisfied sleep.

He woke up to find Alice stood in front of her floor to ceiling mirror wearing his boxers and nothing on top, frowning at her reflection.

'What's wrong, Al?" he asked sleepily. "'Cuz you look fucking gorgeous from here."

She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks stud, but this is all your fault."

"What is?" he asked, sitting up and stretching.

"_This._" She turned around, pointing at a large nasty ass purple hickey on her neck and he couldn't help laughing. She scowled and tossed a pillow at him, "You couldn't have done it a bit further down? This doesn't work with any necklines. I don't wana have to wear a scarf for the next week, it's gona be sunny."

"So don't wear one," he chuckled, stretching lazily.

She pouted, and looked fucking adorable standing there in his boxers and a pout. He opened his arms to her and she bounced back to bed. Alice had always liked cuddling, and she felt so comfortable to hold, so they had always cuddled a lot, even in the pact years. She enjoyed constant affection, and he found it easy to make people feel good.

"It's not like you've never had a hickey before," he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone thought he loved to give hickeys. Sure, they were hilarious to look at, but that wasn't the reason he did it so much. Alice tasted amazing, she always had, and he loved sucking on her. She was sweet and fresh but also spicy and warm, just like she smelled. He ended up giving Rose a lot too, because all hell would break loose if she thought Alice was getting something she wasn't. So hickeys kind of became his thing. Edward and Emmett used to complain that he was vandalizing group property.

"I guess," she said, snuggling in his arms. Jasper was a laid back guy and Alice was the perfect amount of snuggly for him: just enough to be peaceful and comfortable without being annoying.

"You wana stay over?" she asked, yawning and stretching like a kitten.

"Will your mom mind?" Jasper ran his hand over her bare stomach when she stretched. They never usually messed around at Alice's. Everyone had pretty much always hung out at Emmett's just because it was more convenient.

"Doubt it." Alice shrugged. "As long as you don't interrupt her TV shows." Jasper suddenly realized all the little things about Alice he didn't know, like her relationship with her parents or what she was like as a kid. He rolled his eyes at himself for being a sentimental bitch, just as she nudged him over a bit.

"I have to finish my drawing before we sleep though," she said, reaching for her sketchpad. "And if you're good we can fuck again before school, since I have dance practice all night tomorrow." She bopped him on the nose with her pencil and got to work.

"Dance practice?" Jasper's brow furrowed, trying to remember her ever mentioning it before.

"Yeah, I joined the dance team," she muttered, already caught up in her drawing. "I'm doing new things, meeting new people. _Normal_ people, for a change. Catching up on stuff I missed out on, you know. The Alice Brandon Recovery Program," Then she got lost in concentration.

"Well, I can't wait to see you bouncing around in one of those cute-ass tight little costumes," Jasper picked up another pencil and flicked her butt with it as she shifted to kneeling. She wiggled a little, but then swatted him away, staying focused on the drawing.

"Don't distract me Jazz, I'm not a pencil sharpener," she scolded. Jasper laughed. That was exactly the kind of thing Alice-y thing to say that he'd been missing the past few days without her. But she said no more distracting, so he lay back and put his headphones in, content to have her sit between his legs and wiggle every couple minutes in concentration.

In the morning, he went home to shower and change before school. She was still half asleep when he left, giving her a kiss on the top of the head and a pat on her ass that was poking out between the blankets. But as he was heading out the door she held up a finger, eyes still closed,

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

"With what?" he frowned.

"Leave it here," she mumbled sleepily, turning her head into the pillow.

He realized she meant his old hoodie, the one she'd kept for what must be going on two years now. He chuckled, pulling it over his head and tossing it on top of her, making her jump in her sleep and yelp into the pillow.

He gave her a ride to school. Emmett merely raised an eyebrow when he saw Alice hop off the back off Jasper's Ducati and rearrange a skirt way too short to be wearing on a motorbike.

"You know what you're doing," he shrugged, as they took their places for Physics. "First Edward, now you. More Rose for me, I guess" he winked.

Jasper looked out the window, to where Alice was walking with a girl from the dance team. She flinched as Newton followed behind them shouting something, and the girl looked at her and then walked away. He felt a clench at the pit of his stomach and his hands gripped the desk as he muttered, "Jackass." He wondered if he did.

_(Chapter 16 of TTAB fits in here.)_


	3. PB&J

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**PB&J.**

"Shit." Jasper flopped down on his bed. It was the first time he'd been home for dinner with his family in months. Of course this would be the dinner where his parents announced they were getting divorced.

In the privacy of his room, he let himself cry for a few minutes. Then he punched the shit out of his pillow.

It made sense; his parents fought all the time, since he was a kid. He shouldn't be so bothered by it, he was never usually home anyway. Still, the shock of having something so familiar ripped away from him made Jasper feel like shit. And made him imagine himself as a miserable 40-something, think about how weird life is and a whole bunch of other depressing shit that he didn't wana think about.

The only good thing good thing about the divorce was that his parents felt guilty enough to finally buy him the microbus he'd been lusting after like it had tits.

This summer he was getting the fuck out of Forks and not looking back. He had a great uncle in the South and always dreamed of making a summer-long road-trip to visit him. Just peace, music and the open road. Jasper was a big hippie at heart. He'd already mapped out the journey and taped it to his bedroom wall. It included places of historical interest highlighted along the way, because he was secretly Forks' biggest history nerd.

Flipping on his back his eyes caught the words scrawled up on his ceiling in Alice's spirally handwriting over a year ago, and almost made him smile.

With Alice being so light and compactly sized, he could literally hold her in the air, her ass cheeks in his palms, bringing her up to his face to go down on her while she squeezed her thighs around his ears, and he was so tall that she could reach up to press against the ceiling to relieve tension as her orgasm built.

The first time they tried it, about a year ago, they were at his house for whatever reason instead of Emmett's, and she was so happy after she came that while she was up there she whipped out an eyeliner pencil and wrote _"Alice had a flying circus trick orgasm here. 3/5/2009."_ on his ceiling to commemorate the occasion.

He can still see it now, looking up from his bed that he never sleeps in. With some shock, Jasper mused that being squeezed between Alice's thighs buried face-deep in her, feeling the pulse in her thigh beat against his neck, was quickly becoming one of his favorite places to be.

He'd never been one of those creepy dudes who savored the taste of pussy like a fine liquor. He'd gone down on Alice every once in a while over the past three years. He didn't hate it, didn't love it. He liked to make her wriggle and squeak, but it wasn't as good as getting a BJ.

Right?

Only now it was just the two of them, Alice was on his mind and/or his dick pretty much constantly, and he found he couldn't get enough of the taste of her pussy. He got a kick out of sitting somewhere normal, like in class or at Emmett's, with her aftertaste still on his tongue. Sometimes he dragged her into the janitor's closet before calculus, so he'd have something to get him through the hour.

Alice thought it was hot, but even she was a little surprised how into it he was. She felt all warm when she thought about it, flattered and proud but in a weird kinda deviant way.

Better get used to it he thought, not long til his dick shrivels up completely and they become a fucking lesbian couple. Thank goodness she didn't have long hair, or he'd probably develop a penchant for braiding it.

Not that he didn't enjoy blowjobs. Ever eager to please, Alice of course gave magnificent head. For a girl so tiny everywhere, it was impressive and frankly fucking mind boggling how much she could ACCOMMODATE. And she was always so fucking eager. She'd been eager every time they fucked around, since day one. But since they'd switched to just the two of them, she'd made it her fucking mission to get him off as thoroughly as possible, like some kind of adorable show of loyalty. Every time he felt his swollen head hit the back of her throat his heart swelled for her.

These nostalgic sentimental thoughts were creeping him out.

He was done beating the shit out of his pillow and he had to get out of the house. His bed felt cold and foreign to him. He still wasn't used to sleeping there. He jumped on his Ducati, instinctively heading for Emmett's. Before he'd even left the driveway he changed his mind, pulling out his phone and calling Alice.

Alice was a cure for the blues if ever there fucking was one. She always knew how to make him feel better when he was in a shitty mood.

"Come over, baby," she said, as soon as he told her. Her voice was soft and kind and he suddenly felt the missing places on his body where her arms weren't around him already.

He heard her apologizing to some girls she was with, telling them it was important. It sounded like she was at dance practice. He suddenly felt bad for fucking with the new normal life she was trying to have and started to say it didn't matter but of course being Alice she wouldn't listen and said she'd come get him herself if he didn't get his ass over to her house immediately.

Alice was so good at taking care of him.

Fifteen minutes later, he was in a warm bath with her legs wrapped around him, her nipples pressed against his back, eating a delicious PB&J. She had to scoot and prop herself up because she was so small, but her tiny body wrapped around his felt like the strongest thing in the world. Her hardworking little fingers melted the tension in his shoulders, rubbing up and down his neck and back, before coming to rest with her arms firmly circled around his torso, palms pressed over his heart.

As soon as he'd finished the PB&J, she climbed on top of him and fucked him how he loved it right there in the bathtub. The water rolled off her tits as she bounced on his dick like it was her favorite Christmas present, and he forgot his parents' miserable marriage, shit even their names, as he saw her head drop back and her orgasm of sighs and squeaks and soft high Alice sounds washed over him.

She washed his hair, doing amazing things to his scalp with her Alice sexy fingers. Then they let the water out and he sat her on the edge of the tub and started drying her.

He enjoyed doing simple taking care of her things. He'd always done shit like that over the years, more so than Edward or Emmett ever did.

He used to let her drag him around stores weighed down with bags, gave her piggybacks when her ridiculous designer heels gave her blisters, she texted him whenever she needed to fix or reach something taller than the 5ft 3 she managed WITH a stepladder, a couple times a year during finals she got really stressed and had a mini freak out panic attack until he'd wrestle her into his lap and rub her sensitive spot behind her ear until she calmed down like a magic Alice-off button, and he let her sleep in his bed every night those four days she waited for her period to come late Sophomore year, just holding her while she cried all night and rubbing circles into her back.

He failed a history test on the third day; he fell asleep at his desk. It was the first and only time he did and the history department were shocked.

So enjoying taking care of her, Jasper put her foot on his shoulder to pat her leg dry.

When he reached the top of her leg he ducked his head between Alice's thighs. His damp golden hair tickled the insides as he rubbed his nose on her clit like an Eskimo kiss. With a stroke of his warm tongue he licked it, then softly blew on it, the cold air making Alice squeak. Jasper looked up at her through his wet hair smiling his biggest smile, the one that showed his single crooked cheek dimple, and she poked him right in the dimple, growling at him for being a tease and running her fingers over the stubble he was beginning to get, looking pleased, because, fuck, he was beautiful. Kneeling between her legs all mischievous and so grown up but still so Jazz, that adorable quiet smoldery boy who she fell for the second he asked to borrow a pen on the first day of middle school.

He carried her to her room wrapped up in the towel and fucked her twice more on her bed, stopping in between to run his mouth all over her body tasting her sweet perfect Aliceness and the fresh bath clean smell all over her. She tried to go down on him then, but he stopped her, running his thumb over her parted lips and bringing her face up to kiss her. He felt peaceful and good now. As girly as it sounded, he just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep.

"I wana make you feel good, Jazz" she purred into his mouth, "I'll make it better. I'll make you happy."

His heart beat loud against his chest, "Already made me happy, Al. You make me happier than anyone. My bottle of sunshine girl."

He kissed her until she had to break away for air, taking the opportunity to pull her into the Alice-sized space on his torso and wrap his arms around her, snuggling down to sleep. She hitched her leg up on his waist and fitted in to his arms, like his own sexy teddy bear.

When he woke up it was early and she was still asleep. Like a fucking girl, he watched her sleep. He watched her lids flutter and her breath puff out in little sighs. He was almost falling back asleep himself when her forehead crinkled and her eyes peeked open. She was adorable and he couldn't help running his hand through her hair. Her little head fit almost completely in the palm of his hand.

When she first looked at him, her eyes were wide and soft and the emotion in them made his chest hurt.

Then she screwed up her face and rolled away from him, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom without a word.

When she came back, her face was set and she took a deep breath. He was still in her bed, and she looked over from the doorway, her arms folded.

"Jazz, I'm not fucking you any more."

With those seven words, his world spun off its axis.


	4. Normal

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**Normal.**

"What do you mean treat you nice? I'm always nice!" he moaned, confused. It had been eight long days since Alice made her declaration, and true to her word she hadn't fucked him once. She was avoiding his dick, and him, with a ten-foot pole.

"Dates, Jazz. Bringing me flowers, asking me to dances. The whole shebang. Other girls have been doing this since middle school. I want it too." She crossed her arms defiantly, standing her ground where he had backed her into a corner by the bike sheds, arms pressed against the wall over her shoulders.

"Man up, Whitlock. GROW up. It's all or nothing. If you want this," she grabbed two handful of her tits and fuck did he want to be her hands, "You gota show me I'm worth it to you." she said, ducking under his arm and storming off to her next class.

She was trembling slightly as he watched her walk away. Alice was never nervous, but every time they talked about this she would tremble. That's how he knew it was very important to her.

What she didn't tell him was that how much she hoped she was worth it to him. She knew it would take him time to come around, and that he might not. He might prefer the old easy arrangement and just go back to Rose. If he did, she'd have to live with it. She'd made her choice, she knew she was worth more than being a fuck buddy and was determined to get something normal at last that didn't make her feel like shit. But she didn't want to think about how much it would break her heart if it couldn't be with Jasper. She was sure he felt it too, the amazing thing between them, the way he looked at her sometimes like she was so precious. But all she could do now was hope. She'd made her choice and was sticking firm.

He'd called and texted almost non-stop the first three days and sulked for the next five.

Then he had a gig in the backroom of a bar known for being easy on fakes.

He saw Alice from the stage looking unfairly hot for a girl who stopped fucking him in an oversized Sex Pistols t-shirt that fitted her like a dress with a belt and thigh high lace up biker boots. She always dressed for the occasion. He had no idea how she remembered the gig, he only mentioned it off hand a couple weeks ago, and didn't include her when he sent out a mass text that morning, because he wasn't sure what new rules went along with not fucking him anymore, and he was still sulking anyway.

Emmett didn't make it, he had practice, Edward and Bella were keeping their distance from anything pact related and texted awkward apologies that they were busy and fuck knows why Rosalie wasn't there. Probably at home looking at herself in a fucking mirror. More likely still offended that he stopped fucking her.

He was glad Alice came though. It was nice to have someone there for him, and it bolstered his performance to see her familiar organized mess of inky hair bobbing around at the back of the room, her eyes twinkling at him through the dark. At the end of their set she screamed along with the crowd and pretended to throw her panties at him.

By the time he unplugged his gear, though, she was gone.

A week after that he went to a stupid house party because Emmett made him.

The whole team was there, acting like big fucking jackasses. He sulked in a corner most of the night, until he was ambushed by some foreign exchange slut falling all over him. She didn't speak much English, so she hadn't heard the rumors about him and his friends, and aside from those Jasper was just your regular fuckhot, sultry, shaggy haired, raspy voiced, very charming with minimum amount of talking guy. It was almost too easy be attracted to Jasper Whitlock.

At this point in the Alice drought he was sex-starved, in the middle of the longest dry spell in his sexually active life since she cut him off. Fuck knows he wasn't getting any from Alice, and he'd severed ties with Rosalie at her request, so he could hardly help that his dick twitched when Maria came over and starting flirting.

Maria was petite and feisty like Alice, but she wasn't quite Alice, and therein lay the cockblock to his obsessively Alice-fixated dickbrain.

Maria was aggressive enough to get him upstairs to Newton's parents' tacky bedroom. Credit to her for that. She had great tits but her nipples were big and brown, nothing like Alice's tiny perky pink ones. Jasper was so disappointed and distracted and despondent he couldn't even bring himself to roll his tongue around them. Her smooth tan skin smelled like sun and ocean, all sharp and wrong. Her long nails scratched roughly at his abdomen and he felt like a huge fucking girl for missing Alice's feather-light touches. Maria had barely put his dick in her mouth when he was pushing her off, mumbling an apology and stumbling out of the party.

After circling nowhere for hours just to fucking drive, Jasper went home and took a long shower, scrubbing the slut off of him. He would have to go to the clinic tomorrow. She seemed clean and they'd barely done anything but it was the first time he'd been anywhere near anyone outside their group of five in three years, so better to be safe. He wasn't expecting anything so he hadn't had a condom.

After the shower he lay awake for hours in his cold unfamiliar bed. He hated how he felt so fucking guilty for touching another girl. Like he already belonged to Alice.

Shit, he hoped she wasn't getting any from some other fucker while she waited for him to get his shit together. He couldn't stand the thought of any other dick making her perfect tits bounce. It made him want to throw things at his ceiling.

Staring up at it, his eyes caught her graffiti and remembered her banging her little fists against his ceiling as she came. Fuck, she was adorable.

As he turned it over in his mind, the idea of being in a real relationship WAS mildly horrifying to him, but, he realized, not as horrifying as being without Alice for much longer.

Fuck it, he'd bite. He'd play her game. He'd do whatever she wanted.

He missed her like crazy. It wasn't just his cold dick. He missed her tinkly little laugh, the random funny things she would say, her eyes sparkling when she was teasing him, the way she would get a little frown when she drew in her huge sketchpad that was almost bigger than her, her subconscious ass wiggles, the way she made all the shitty things better and brighter, snuggling with her while he fell asleep. He missed her so much he didn't even feel much alarmed at being officially the most pussy whipped woman in Forks.

Dates, romantic shit, flowers, whatever. It was worth the torture. Primarily to get back in Alice's tiny hotpants, yeah, but also to give Alice what she wanted. She was always so fucking good to him. If all she wanted were some presents and some nice dinners, he'd be an asshole not to give them to her.

* * *

_Please review! I'm really interested to know what you think. Love? Hate? Kind of like but are confused? Your feedback is really helpful! _


	5. Get A Jacket

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**Get A Jacket.**

Jasper got to school early the next day and sat waiting for Alice on a bench in the parking lot, his acoustic slung over his back. Because if he had to do the romantic shit, why not go all the fucking way with it.

A trickle of people started to come in, and he spotted her gliding along like a fucking ice skater despite her heavy bag bursting with art materials. She was wearing a pleated skirt and a cream sweater tied around her shoulders and his pervy brain jumped to fantasies of the ways he could mess up her tidy outfit, finally settling on cream sweater tied around his wrists, pleats fanned out around his dick.

"Brandon!" Newton's voice rang out across the yard and Jasper's head whipped around, preparing to go beat the crap out of the bastard.

But he froze half way to standing because she turned right around and waved at him, calling "Hey Mike."

What. The. Fuck?

"That looks heavy, you want a hand?" he asked, swooping under her arm to take her bag of art supplies and sling it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled. They looked at each other for a second and then a little awkwardly started walking into school together.

Well, shit. What was the world coming to? Before he could recover from his surprise, Jasper heard something that made cold shoot through him.

"So, we still on for Friday?" Mike asked, flashing a smarmy grin at Alice.

"Definitely, I can't wait to see that movie. I'm really looking forward to it." She seemed like she actually meant it too.

"Awesome. I've been waiting to ask you out since middle school," Mike babbled like a little girl. Alice was bizarrely not repulsed by this, and even laughed.

"Who'd have guessed this whole time you were just jealous," she tinkled, flashing him one of her teasing smiles Jasper knew so well.

Oh fuck no. This was not happening. Absolutely fucking not.

Jasper was halfway across the yard before he realized it, and when he called out "Alice," he noticed his voice sounded strained and urgent. He'd never heard himself like that before and it freaked him the fuck out. But not more than Newton's hand brushing the tips of Alice's fingers as she turned at the sound of her name.

Her eyebrows shot into her choppy bangs when she saw him. "Jasper," she said, blushing like a little girl caught stealing a cookie.

"What are you doing awake before lunch?" she teased, without the smile she was giving Mike just a second ago. She frowned, "Why do you have your guitar?"

"I, uh…" Jasper couldn't say it, not with Newton standing right there gawking. In fact, he couldn't do much of anything right now. Couldn't even make his legs move to cross the quarter of the yard still between them. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Alice looked confused and maybe just a little hopeful.

"Alone, Al," Jasper said, glaring at Newton.

Mike's eyes flashed over to Jasper nervously and Jasper just stared at him like he'd grown three dicks.

Then Mike opened his idiot mouth, shouting, "Look, Whitlock, she's not into your pervy orgy crap anymore. Back off, she's done with you. Just leave her alone."

At this, Jasper snapped. "Newton." He spat, "Step the fuck away from her this second, or I will break your face."

Mike's legs shook a little, but to his credit he didn't move, just hoisted Alice's bag further onto his shoulder.

"Jasper, don't be rude," Alice started, "Mike's being nice…"

"Alice, are you fucking him?" Jasper couldn't help himself.

Alice's eyes widened and then she looked disappointed, and anger shot through her, making her rise on her tiptoes,

"Nice to know what you think of me, and none of your business if I was."

"Mike," she looped her hand through his elbow, "is taking me on a date this Friday. You know, a date. I know you've never heard of the concept but try looking it up when you want to return to earth with the rest of us."

"Fuck, I'm doing this so wrong." Jasper ran his hand through his hair about five times. "Al, I'm sorry. I wasn't…I really need to talk to you."

"Talk to me later, when I'm less mad at you." Alice spun round, dragging Mike with her.

Oh fuck, this was going to be painful. He hadn't planned on doing it like this, but now he didn't have a choice. A lot more people were streaming into the yard now, but this was it, so it was time for Jasper to grow some balls. Some huge ass, public display of affection balls.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see people, and started playing, his sweaty fingers slipping a little on the strings. He sung loud, hoping Alice would hear him before she got too far away, his voice low and raspy and gravelly.

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you." he swore he heard Alice's footsteps pause on the gravel. But no fucking way was he opening his eyes to look. This was bad enough already. Here goes nothing.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but, girl, if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I were a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions like a travelling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is, Alice," he held the chord to fit her name in, "'cuz you're in the world." he finished. To deafening silence. A couple snickers and whispers from people he couldn't see with his eyes closed who had probably stopped to watch this disaster abomination.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. His eyes were still closed. His chest was heaving a bit with the effort of singing, and his hands shook holding the guitar. More than that, his pride trembled, hanging by a fucking thread. This was the single most embarrassing thing he had ever done. It wasn't even a cool song, it was that fucking gay song that Alice loved, the version Ewan McGregor did in the movie Moulin Rouge. When she watched it on DVD a couple months ago it was all she could talk about for weeks. His dick hated him for even knowing the movie, let alone fucking singing the song to her in the crowded school parking lot. He started shaking his head. This was the worst idea ever. He had made it through the whole of high school kicking back and playing everything cool as ice just to go fuck it up because he suddenly missed Alice when she wasn't around. How was he ever going to look anyone in the face after this? Maybe he should just go cut his dick off now and bury it. Maybe he should go out and get the microbus today and become a travelling recluse forever exhiled in the shame of singing an Elton John song to a girl in public. Not just a girl, Alice, his dickbrain told him. Alice, Alice, Alice. Fuck. Alice. Fuck.

He couldn't stand there all day, so he allowed himself to peek out the corner of one eye. And there was Alice. She stood about a foot in front of him, mouth hanging open, blinking very very rapidly like she was trying not to cry. Was that good? Shit.

He set his acoustic down cautiously on the floor and rooted around in his messenger bag, pulling out a bright yellow sunflower. It was only a little crumpled.

"For my sunshine girl," he declared, holding it out in front of him, twirling it between his fingers and shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

She launched herself at him, locking her arms around his neck, and burying her face there, and he caught her, running his hands up her back. He felt a patch of his shirt get damp and a rush of her warm breath as she cried a little. The small crowd that had collected to watch him make a fool of himself was starting to disperse. He shot Newton a gloating shit-eating grin over the top of Alice's head. That's right bitch. Watch me be all charming and shit and stay the fuck away from my girl. Alice wiped her eyes quickly, hoping no one noticed, and jumped down, taking the sunflower, sniffing it and hugging it to her heart.

Jasper he took a deep breath, ducking his head, praying this went right. It was his first time. He was about to loose his asking a girl on a date virginity.

"So, uh, Alice. Fuck, this is hard. Um, I mean, do you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked. "Tonight. Or Friday. Or, whenever." He added.

She glowed like a thousand tiny light bulbs, and laughed a bit shakily, like she was letting go of something she'd been holding on to tight. "Of course I do, you silly ass. Took you long enough." She playfully hit him.

But she'd said yes. "Thank fuck for that." Jasper voiced his thoughts, feeling the worry start to leave him. He had been genuinely scared for a second that he'd loose her. What had he been worrying about? This was Alice. Perfect fucking Alice. HIS Alice.

He caught sight of Newton, still lurking there, looking like an irate lapdog. "And for the sake of my sanity, can we please tell Newton to fuck off now?"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Excellent." Jasper grinned. "Fuck off, Newton." He called to a bewildered Mike.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and walked over to Mike, awkwardly taking back her bag of art supplies from his shoulder. "Sorry, Mike, I think I have to cancel our plans for Friday. It's nothing personal, it's just.." she fumbled for the words to describe it, "…it's just…it's Jasper." She finished kind of lamely failing to put it in words. "It's been great talking though, I really hope we can stay friends."

Mike shook his head, bright red, his pride very hurt. "You're not seriously gona go be his whore again?"

Alice picked at her skirt, "It's not like that..."

"I should have known. Once a slut, always a slut, Brandon." He turned to storm off, then stopped and whipped back, "Oh I was lying earlier, about wanting to ask you out since middle school. I was making shit up, ok?" He said, almost defensively as though daring her to say it wasn't true. "I said that to get in your pants. I was only interested in the only thing any guy's interested in you for Brandon, to fuck you." He looked at her like she was a piece of shit on the sidewalk.

"Say that again," Jasper growled, already making fists as he dropped his bag and sped across the yard towards them. Mike took off running like the cowardly bastard he was.

"Son of a bitch! He can't get away with treating you like that," Jasper snarled, looking for something to punch.

"Yeah he can, Jazz," Alice looked so sad, and smaller than she'd ever looked as she scuffed one shoe against the other. "It's my own fault I earned a reputation. I'm trying to fix it now, but I take full responsibility for my actions."

"You're not a whore, Al. You were NEVER a whore. Those fuckheads don't know shit about what went on. It was all of us, together." Jasper caught her fingers in his. "No one ever meant to make you feel like a slut."

"I know no one meant to," her voice sounded tiny.

He tilted her sad little face up, tracing her delicate jaw. "Don't feel bad, Al. The balance of the universe isn't right if you're sad," he joked, almost but not quite getting a smile from her.

"The dumbass opinions around this shithole don't matter. You're so much better than this place, Al. You shouldn't want to be like them, you're fucking superior. From now on I promise, I'm gona MAKE SURE you feel like a fucking queen." She sniffed and giggled at the same time. Jasper was happy he got a smile out of her and did a little fake worshiping bow at her feet.

"Get up, fool," she nudged him with her delicate little foot, her sadness falling away more with each passing second.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Jasper slung his arm around her shoulder, chancing a quick kiss on the side of her neck. They went to pick up his bag and guitar, and she piled her bag of art supplies onto him along with them and tucked herself back under his arm.

"I can't believe you sang to me. In front of the school. From Moulin Rouge." Her sharp finger poked him in the ribs.

"You loved it," he ruffled her hair. She shook her head at him like she'd started doing lately when he slipped up and treated her like he would a guy friend. She was his friend, and had been for years, it was habit.

"I obviously didn't fuck Mike, by the way," she answered his earlier question, twirling the sunflower between her fingers. He felt like a jackass now for asking after Newton called her a whore.

"For one thing, this," she tapped lightly between her legs, "is all yours," at which Jasper's pride and his dick were very happy, because that was both hot and adorable.

"Al, that's fucking hot."

She snickered. And then looked at him all wide eyed, "Well, duh. Why waste time being with other people when we're so obviously perfect together." He couldn't agree more. She continued with her explanation,

"And for another, Newton? Seriously? Give me some credit Jazz." She poked him again. "It was just nice to be asked out. For the first time to have someone want to take me to a movie, like other girls do." She looked sad again, so Jasper bent to nibble her ear a bit and whisper.

"I want to take you to a movie. I wana take you to every fucking movie in Forks. I want you Al, all of you, not just your ass. But definitely that too." It seemed to work, because she sighed all soft and then got bubbly again.

"You better take me somewhere nice for our date, Jazz! Where are we going?" she radiated happiness that the prospect of the all-powerful date.

"Where d'you wana go?" he asked, not prepared for this level of date planning already. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Mmm," she made another delicious Alice sound as she pondered, "To dinner. A nice place, somewhere fancy. When I get home I'll google restaurants and make a reservation."

Great, she'd do the work. Alice was by far the better of them at organizing things anyway. Jasper guessed he'd better steal himself for some tough weeks ahead as she played this dating game until she was happy. How many dates did normal girls go on before they put out? He was game for pretty much anything at this point, as long as it culminated in him getting thoroughly fucked. Not just fucked, Alice-fucked.

They reached Alice's first class and she hovered in the doorway, not looking him in the eye. When she spoke, her voice was very soft. "So Jazz, am I your…girlfriend...now?"

Jasper chuckled, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him, "I would think so. Or do I need to sing another song?"

Alice poked him in the ribs, but she looked relieved and happy. "Just wanted to make it official, you know, declare it," she grinned at him looking very pleased.

"And you're my boyfriend," she announced. "Boyfriend," she repeated gleefully, poking him again.

"Darlin' I'll be whatever you want me to be," Jasper winked at her, and she blushed happily and giggled. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, deposited her enormous bag of art materials with her, and made his way to first period. As he strolled down the hall, he mused on how surprisingly good it felt to be a boyfriend.

Jasper spent most of the day half-ignoring school, feeling pleased with himself and listening to music. Later that night, about an hour before he was due to pick Alice up he got a text,

_I'm wearing something really nice tonight. Hope you are too. (That's a hint Jazz. If you're still wearing the hoodie you had on this morning I won't be putting out). x_

Shit, he thought. I need something to wear.

_(Chapter 18 of TTAB up until "THREE MONTHS LATER" fits in here.)_

_

* * *

_

_Love? Hate? Let me know in a review! Please?_


	6. Three Months

_I added a little bit to the end of the last chapter. Go check it out if you want! Also thank you for all the hits, visits, favorites and story alerts. I'm so happy to have you reading! If you read it, please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Short or long but just feedback would be great! Thanks so much those of you who have already reviewed, I really appreciate it!_

_

* * *

_

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**Three Months.**

Jasper walked Alice to her door after their sixteenth official date. His hopes of finally getting his dick wet that night disappeared as she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before turning around and rooting through her purse for her key.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself, stuffing one hand in his pocket. The other brushed ever-so-lightly over the perfect curve of her tiny butt in the fuckhot skintight skirt she was wearing. Above her ass, the definition of her spine and shoulder muscles teased him from her open back halter top. He greatly appreciated the view all night, but he was not a look-don't-touch kind of guy. His dick jerked to attention but he told it to shut up, he was just gathering material for the inevitable date with his hand when he got home.

"I have never masturbated so much in my life," he muttered bitterly, shaking his head. "You're trying to kill me, you terrifying little woman." A few strands of hair fell into his eyes and Alice brushed them back when she turned around, dancing her fingers along his scalp like she used to when they were fucking.

"Thanks for being so patient, Jazz," she breathed, all high and sweet. "I know it's killing you." She withdrew her hand from his hair and kissed him feather light again. "Soon, I promise."

He nodded and dropped his gaze to that thread still hanging loose on his jeans, because she looked angelic in the porch light just then and he suddenly thought of something totally dumb he wanted to tell her.

"Hey Al," he said in a low quiet mumble to his jeans. "Can I tell you something and you won't get mad or think I'm ridiculous?"

"Maybe," she laughed softly, "Probably not. Tell me anyway though. What is it?"

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and soft like she'd never seen them except when he was high or tired. He shook his golden hair out of his eyes and almost stopped himself saying it, but then it leapt out of his mouth.

"You know, half the reason I agreed to the whole pact bullshit in the first place was coz I was too much of a pussy to ask how you felt about being more than friends."

Alice's mouth dropped open.

"Really?"

He nodded, and scratched the back of his neck, fiddling with the ipod buds that hung around there ready for the walk home.

Alice grabbed him by the lapels of Edward's fancy jacket, one tiny hand on each side, and dragged him into the doorway, kissing him slow and sweet and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

He caught her like he always did. Soon she pulled back and slid down his body before he could get too excited.

"Not tonight, soldier," she teased, flicking his hard on.

"But that was one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me, Jazz." And she looked really pleased. Like a normal girl when her boyfriend said something nice to her, and he was pleased he'd given her that. At least he could do one fucking thing right.

He chuckled a little and the vibrations in his chest hummed through her.

"There's plenty sweeter to come, Al," he promised, running his hands up her back, tracing her bare spine.

She wasn't wearing a bra with the open back top and before he could stop them his hands slipped of their own volition into the front of it, the pads of his thumbs brushing around the sides of her and then up over her nipples, teasing them. His thumbs were rough from picking the guitar and the friction made her shiver and moan and she seriously considered letting The Alice Brandon Recovery Program go to shit and fucking him right there in her doorway. She settled for running her foot up the back of his calf, under his pant leg, and stroking the light hair on his bicep.

"You were my first," she reminded him, a little shyly, not that she ever felt shy around Jazz.

Not that she felt shy when it happened either, only a bit awkward and sore afterwards.

They played Halo after. How unromantic.

At the time it was just something that happened with the guy she liked most out of the three of her three options, and most out of the whole school actually if truth be told, but now she was so glad it was specifically him, Jasper. Even though it hurt a lot and was awkward and she could tell he had no idea what to do and no idea how to treat a girl other than as a friend, he'd tried to be sweet to her afterwards, letting her cuddle up to him in his lap for like an hour while they killed each other at Halo, kissing the side of her head whenever she winced with pain.

"I know." He grinned. "Fuck if I was gona let one of those two idiots have you first." He kissed her soft lips, keeping it light like he knew she wanted it.

"You were mine, too," he added, and he couldn't help moving his whole palms up to squeeze her under her top.

She gasped softly and resisted the urge to be picked up and wrap her legs around him. Her eyes were wide,

"But I thought you and Rose…?"

"Nope," he grinned like a smug bastard, "Finger fucked her. I wanted you to be my first."

She grinned wide and blushed softly at the same time.

"Apparently I've always been a fucking woman." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"I just used to be more discreet about it. Remember those over the knee socks you used to wear?" he groaned and she giggled softly against his mouth, her breathing heavy from his hands and his words.

"Used to jack off thinking about them and your fucking gymnast body and your teenage tits and follow you around getting a boner every time you smiled even though I was too shy to really talk to you. Thank fuck we had the pact really, or I might never have gotten around to it."

Her tinkling laugh, breathy with need, floated up into the night. He squeezed her again with one hand and while he slid the other hand under her skirt to stroke two fingers against her boyshorts. She made a soft humming sound, and he bent to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe, his voice deep and raspy.

"Remember when we were 11, first week of middle school, you showed me and Edward your first bra? You were giggling like Christmas had come early. That night was the first time I ever jacked off. Took me about a minute to cum remembering you with your school shirt up around your ears."

Alice's soft hums and giggles were beginning to build, and she rocked her hips against his fingers, playing with his tie and stroking the collarbone peeking out the top of his shirt.

"I was so excited I finally fit into one!" she half laughed, half gasped.

He grinned and snuck his fingers under the cotton, into her wetness. The rough surface of his thumb made circles on her clit, the friction of the rough skin adding to the pleasure, while he slid two fingers into her, coaxing and beckoning her hip thrusts and stuttering breaths, curling them to stroke against the rough patch inside her that he knew so well.

"Jazz," she mumbled breathlessly as his fingers stroked her spot and her hands fisted around his tie.

"What, Al?" he breathed into her ear. "What do you wana tell me?"

"Jazz," she gasped again. "I thought of you while I touched myself too," she breathed, "I barely knew what was going on down there, but I fantasised about you while I was rubbing myself, thinking of your long fingers on your acoustic."

He smiled very slow and curled his fingers inside her, flicking her clit with his thumb, and she came, with gasping high breaths.

When he pulled his fingers out of her he sucked them into his mouth, his chest rumbling at the taste of her.

"Your hands are very talented," she informed him brightly, slightly dazed. Her eyes sparkled wickedly.

She took his fingers from him, kissed the tips and sucked on them herself, meeting his eyes which were watching her intensely, hot breath escaping his lips.

"They put Edward's and Emmett's to shame. Even Rose agrees." She wiggled her daintily arched eyebrows, "I'm a lucky girl to get them all to myself at last."

Jasper's dick was thoroughly enjoying the show and feeling very fucking happy right now, but very uncomfortable in his pants. She tugged on his belt loops, bring his hips to bump against hers, and her fingers hovered over the buttons on his jeans, undecided.

"Al, if we're really not gona fuck tonight, I better go take care of this. I'm not gona be able to ride home if you keep saying fucking wonderful shit like that much longer."

He was being so sweet trying to restrain himself, and she made up her mind immediately, popping the buttons, dropping to her knees and pulling his dick free.

"Holy shit," he gasped, as she sucked it into her mouth straight away, looking up and meeting his eyes as he moaned soft and low.

Her little hands started pumping the base where her mouth couldn't fit his whole length. She ran her tongue along the length and popped her lips around the head, licking and sucking like it was a popsicle. She had missed doing this for him and she knew he wouldn't last long since sex rehab had been officially on for nearly three months now. His hand under her top kept on squeezing her and playing with her nipple, and his other hand came out to cup her head, massaging her scalp through her hair. He murmured, "Al," and "Shit," every few breaths all low and quiet. She took him in as deep as she could, giving his balls a squeeze, and he came, with an earth-shatteringly sexy groan.

Alice jumped to her feet, tucking him in, and let herself be picked up this time, wrapping her limps around him and melting into his lazy hot kiss.

"Fuck, you taste like me," he rumbled in appreciation.

"I missed the taste of you," she murmured softly, her lips moving from his mouth and following his jaw down to his neck before she could stop herself. His groaned in appreciation and his hand slipped between their bodies and his talented fingers started stroking her again, and this time she had to pull away or they really would be breaking the no sex rule within minutes. On her doorstep.

"Uh uh," she carried on kissing him, even while she shook her head and pulled away from his magic fingers, climbing down his body. He tasted like the whiskey he'd drunk at the concert they went to earlier and like Jazz and his lips were firm and soft, but eventually she managed to draw back, even as he kept on nipping at her lips, moving down to suck on her neck when she pulled her mouth away.

"I couldn't let you cause a traffic accident walking home, but we're still in rehab," she said, her voice very high and soft. "I'm sorry I'm torturing you, Jazz. I really appreciate you being so good about it."

"Mmm," he sighed long and low, always man of no more words than necessary. He ran his nose along her jaw, dropping one last kiss at the sensitive spot behind her ear, before drawing back to look in her eyes.

His voice was all raspy and turned on, "Alice, honestly, at this point, I'll do just about anything you tell me to. Evidenced by the fact I've been fucking my hand for two and a half months. I'm pretty much fucking whipped for life, so just be gentle with me, baby."

He kissed her softly on the lips. Alice smiled and rested her hand over his heart for a second, not looking deep into his eyes.

That was Jasper's fucked up teenage boy way of telling her he loved her. This was hers.


	7. They Never Fight

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**They Never Fight.**

Jasper's parents went away for the weekend so they took the opportunity to break in his bed, which didn't seem so cold and strange anymore as he lay on it shirtless, with Alice perched on top of him, stretched out across his abdomen. They could lie comfortably like this for hours: more perks of Alice being tiny. She rested her pointy chin on his chest and tipped her head up to listen to him fool around with his mouth organ, feeling his stomach rise and fall underneath her as he blew out his best attempt at a little Dylan, the instrumental of 'Don't Think Twice, It's All Right'.

Jasper ran his free hand back and forth over the curve of her ass, lightly massaging her lower back, as he played. Tilting her head to the side, Alice saw the map. It covered most of the wall by his window and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. She studied it for a while, reading each of the pinpointed destinations highlighted with dates and looking at the calendar where he was crossing off the days counting down.

Jasper stopped playing and looked down at the top of her head when she got all quiet. He knew that meant a girl thing was up.

She just said, "Oh," very softly and rolled off him.

"Al?" he asked. But she didn't say anything and curled on her side, facing away from him. Her shoulders, that had been so relaxed a second ago, tensed up.

He put his hand on her shoulder his thumb rubbing the tension out and at the same time trying to turn her to face him, but she shook it off and jumped up keeping her back to him, crossing her arms over her bare chest and wishing she was wearing more than Jasper's briefs.

"Al?" he asked again, getting annoyed. She was never like this. Alice wasn't a moody girl; she was straightforward and open and usually very happy. It was what he liked about her. They were so comfortable and relaxed just a second ago, what could he possibly have done? He swung his feet to the floor, groaning in annoyance.

"What?" she squeaked, whipping around to face him. His eyes widened as she looked at the same time terrifying and so vulnerable.

"I'm not crying!" she insisted fiercely, tears in her eyes, hands balled into fists.

"Al, what's wrong?" he frowned, tossing his head to shake his shaggy hair out of his face.

"I'm mad at you," she growled. That was probably the first or second time she'd ever said it.

"Why?" Jasper raised his open palms, confused, practically begging to find out what he could have possibly done.

She pointed at the wall, not looking him in the eye.

"That microbus idea. It's stupid!" she turned away from him again, because she didn't want him to see her crying like this. Like a dumb, moody girl, which she knew Jasper hated and she knew she wasn't. But she couldn't help it right now. Her heart hurt.

"No it's not!" Jasper answered, defensively. "It's my dream."

"Well, it's a stupid dream," she shot back, snatching up one of his dirty t-shirts from the end of his bed and pulling it on because she didn't want to be half naked for this.

Jasper was surprised how much it hurt him when she talked shit about his dream. He didn't give a shit when his parents and friends laughed at it, but suddenly when Alice said it he got mad. Jasper, who rarely raised his voice, practically yelled,

"Well I don't give a fuck how dumb you think it is! I'm still going!"

He and Alice never fought.

They never even disagreed in the slightest especially now that they were fucking again. Fucking and dating, like a normal couple. Except not at all normal because it was them. 'Making love,' Alice called it now, on days when she was being serious. When she was being silly she called it 'Alice and Jazz's sexy time.' Jasper hadn't quite reached the point where he could call it either one of those things without feeling nauseated, but he whispered romantic shit to her in the dark while they snuggled. Only in the dark, because he blushed from head to toe and felt like a five year old girl. He meant every word though.

But now out of nowhere she was trying to stop him from living his dream. What the fuck? Is this what it was going to be like now they were dating?

"Jasper Whitlock!" she yelled back, "You are not leaving me to have an affair with a fucking microbus."

He blinked for a second, realization hitting him. "Baby, you're invited," he grinned at her, the panic over.

"Oh," she said feeling suddenly relieved and then silly.

Then, "OH," as the reality of the invitation hit her.

Three months living out of a van. Could she do that? The practical side of Alice, the side that got up every morning at 6am to blow dry and style her hair for school and pick out a perfectly coordinating outfit that matched her mood screamed no way.

Of course this was irrelevant because there was no way her heart would let her go one day without Jasper, let alone three months.

And it _was_ his _dream_. She couldn't ask him not to go. He'd valiantly struggled with his biggest personal demon, excessive meaningless fucking, for three months for her. So that she could have her dream of dating like a real couple. Surely she could bring herself to live in a fucking van. It might be cool, like a movie. And very romantic, just them and the road. She could totally do it. As long as she didn't think about the -

"'Course you are," Jasper interrupted her thought process, "I wouldn't wana be without you for three months."

Had she really thought he was gona drive off and leave her? Fuck, how could he have let her hurt like that? What an idiot he was for not telling her sooner. He wasn't sure when exactly he'd decided that 'making love' was gona be added to the agenda for the trip but, just like Alice, it had kind of insinuated itself into his plans without him really thinking too much about it.

"Good, me neither," she answered, a happy little burst fluttering in her chest from his words. "I don't know if I could," she added, smiling shyly at the confession and his chest constricted a bit.

"Besides, it's not like you'd take up much room," he joked, to ease the intense grown up feelings that she made happen inside him.

Alice was barely listening though. Her mind was working overtime, trying to decide if she could bring herself to do this.

"I really have to LIVE in a VAN?" she asked finally, looking adorably tragic about it.

"It's a microbus," he chuckled low.

Of course she was worried, he should have realized she would be. Alice was the girly-est girl he knew. Even Rosalie got her hands dirty, but as much as she'd deny it, Alice was a princess.

"Same thing," she shot back, twisting her little hands in the bottom of his dirty t-shirt.

"Hey, I had to go all abstinent and normal for you," he defended, realizing he'd have to talk her into it. Because he definitely wasn't going without her,

"I take you on dates every motherfucking weekend. Now it's my turn to put you through hell," he growled, but his eyes were twinkling a little so she knew he wasn't really mad. And he HAD been so sweet to her the past few months, worked so hard to get in her pants.

"The abstinence was just as tough on me, you know," she pouted, jumping back on the bed.

Now that the danger of him leaving her was gone, she was back to her playful self, although mildly terrified of living on a microbus.

"Oh, now she says that," he chuckled, tugging his dirty t-shirt off her (because he loved her bare chest against his and she loved wearing his shit, she pretty much just wore his underwear when they were in bed or hanging out - his underwear were the size of short pyjamas on her) and lying back down.

"I could have put you out of your misery any time, Al," he winked. But he didn't grab her ass like the old Jazz would have, only wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her back on top of him, holding her close.

"Wasn't it worth it though?" she looked up at him through her bangs, poking her tongue out, "Isn't it nice to be DATING like normal people?"

Jasper bent his head to suck her tongue into his mouth and kissed her for a minute before answering. He was being as gentlemanly as he could now they were 'dating' but that was unfair temptation.

"I guess," he mumbled, pulling away from her mouth. "Pretty much the same. Except a little more expensive," he chuckled low as she swatted him, his chest vibrating beneath her.

Then his eyes got all big and soft, "I always cared about you, Al, even when I didn't show it well," he brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"I know," she hummed, feeling so precious under his fingers. Who was she kidding, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for this idiot.

"So, road trip?" She smiled reluctantly, and Jasper whooped with victory and punched the air.

_(Chapter 18 of TTAB from "THREE MONTHS LATER" until "EPILOGUE" fits here.)_


	8. Somewhere South

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**Somewhere South.**

Alice lay on her back on a soft pillow, eyes dancing lazily around the Christmas lights stapled to the inside roof of the microbus. She had been naked for days; she hardly bothered getting dressed any more unless they went out. Then getting dressed became an occasion, which she took great delight in getting just perfect.

For now, a thin scarf made of silky amber fabric draped loosely over her body, which was hazily visible through the sheer material, as was the dark patch of hippie curls between her legs that she was growing out for fun. Jazz loved it.

Jasper lay on his side next to her grinning the grin of a man well satiated and at peace with the world.

His long body curled all the way around her making a little Alice-Jasper cocoon. His fingertips, dry from playing guitar so much, tickled as they traced patterns across her stomach. He brushed her skin through the silky scarf, trailing from her belly button up and around each rib then ghosting over the small peaks of her pert nipples peaking through the fabric. His warm eyes concentrated on her body like she was John Lennon's original Rickenbacker.

He sang along to Dylan under his breath into her ear, his soft lips brushing her earlobe, currently, "You are dearer to me than myself, as you yourself can see."

The warm Southern air hung in the van through the open window, smelling like bonfires and grass. The song of the cicadas hummed along with the microbus' cassette player all around them like a waterfall and stretched out forever across a hundred plains and prairies between them and Forks.

Jasper took a drag from his clove and exhaled softly, filling the van with its sweet heady smoke. It curled up and made the Christmas lights blurry. The hand on Alice's stomach paused as his other hand leaned over to put the clove to her parted lips.

She inhaled deeply, her small chest rising against the fabric with the motion, and made a light happy noise when she exhaled.

Jasper vibrated deep and low with satisfaction and dipped his head, curling himself almost in half to brush his soft lips first against her temple, then lightly along her cheekbone, worshipping her face with his mouth. He ended at her lips, hovering over them.

"My Jazz," she whispered reverently into his mouth, before licking his lips and sucking his bottom lip between hers. She pressed up against him, mewling softly, the sheer fabric rubbing between her body and his Smiths shirt.

Her mouth was so soft and moist, his lips pressed strong against her, tender little kisses over and over, their faces hovering inches apart. They stayed lazy and content like that for hours.

"I love your mouth Al," he breathed into her.

"I love you," she breathed back, capturing his mouth again, stroking his face in her little hands, til he rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head, lacing their fingers, his big hands holding hers firmly.

Their mouths danced together for a while, until he pulled away to take another drag of the clove, exhaling it again into the Christmas lights. If Alice were a cigarette, she'd be a clove, he thought, sweet and spicy.

He shifted his weight on the pillows and rolled her into him, his hand resuming its trail around her stomach, this time dipping to brush the curve of her hips, the small of her back, and trace along her tiny thigh.

"I fucking love you, Alice," he murmured deep and low, gazing into her heavy lidded eyes.

A smile danced on her lips and his eyes floated over her tiny body peacefully nestled against his, awed at how perfect she was. She reached up to toss the clove out the window, pulling his other arm around her.

"You just like to cuddle after," she giggled, her eyes fluttering closed in their love-haze and her breathing becoming heavier. The cassette player clicked to a blank airy silence until the end of the tape. He hummed lightly as she fell asleep, one of the hundreds of songs he'd written for her since they arrived in the South.

He fell asleep to her soft breathing, counting the days in his head and realizing they had already been there longer than three months.

_(Chapter 18 of TTAB from "EPILOGUE" onwards fits here.)_


	9. And, Forever

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**And, Forever.**

**_! JAZZY BABY DESIGNS ! by Alice Whitlock !_**

a brightly colored sign stuck on the side of the microbus announced.

Alice bustled around the microbus, greeting customers with overwhelming enthusiasm, running her fingers along different pieces of fabric, folding tops, holding up skirts and recommending them to girls they would look cute on.

Jasper sat in the driver's seat strumming along to The Pixies on his acoustic. His daughter sat in his lap, giggling soft and light like her mother. She played with the cash box on the dashboard, shaking it so it jangled along to the music.

Alice poked her head in to check in on them, giving them both a quick kiss. She leaned on the window frame, running her fingers through her daughter's curls and cocking her head at her husband.

"Ask me what my favorite kind of music is," she grinned.

"What's your favorite kind of music?" He asked slowly, his lips curling into a smile at their dumb game.

"Jazz," she purred, and kissed him again.

Their daughter giggled like she got the joke, repeating "As! As! As!" and bouncing on Jasper's lap with a ferocity that rivaled her mother.

"Almost, you little monster," he patted her head and she burrowed into his chest, still saying "As!", giggling again when Alice tickled her.

They were interrupted by a man who was ready to pay for a beaded necklace. Alice flitted away to assault an unfolded shirt. Jazz's rumbly low chuckle floated over on the warm breeze, and she glanced over to see their daughter shaking hands with the customer very exuberantly.

Alice glowed with pride at her business and her family as she rubbed her hand over the other little Whitlock in her 5-months swollen stomach. She looked out over the deep, vast South. The soon-to-be four of them, not to mention all her clothes, were outgrowing the trusty old microbus. Maybe next year they'd head to Europe and upgrade to a riverboat.

Jazz would look good as a pirate.

**THE. END.**

**Up next, some outtakes from before this story starts, during the earlier parts of TTAB and during the pact years before TTAB. And we'll be taking a look how Alice feels about things.**


	10. OUTTAKE 1: Blanket Watching

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 1: Blanket Watching.**

_Set during Chapter 10 of TTAB when Bella is sat with Jasper watching the DVD._

_

* * *

_

Alice's eyes flickered over to Jasper and Bella in the recliner. The blanket was moving.

Fuck.

He whispered something to her and she blushed and moaned.

Oh fuck.

Alice knew she should have sat in the recliner first, but she went to the kitchen to get a drink, and by the time she came back Bella was already sitting there.

It's not like she could ask her to move.

They weren't supposed to care about one person like this. It was casual. No strings. Nothing messy or difficult. That was the point.

If she was honest with herself, Jasper was the only reason she was still doing this shit. The fact that she'd miss him too much and the fact that she had no other friends really were the only things keeping her there.

Yeah, she loved everyone. Some more than others, she thought wistfully, as her eyes peeked again at the moving blanket over Bella and Jasper. But this didn't feel good anymore. It was starting to hurt more than it felt good.

Soon things would come to a tipping point, she could just feel it.

She wasn't just jealous, she felt bad for Bella too. Bella was a sweet girl, the first real friend she'd had in a long time. Alice wanted to shout out and warn her not to get into this pact, before it was too late. But that wasn't the main thing she felt when she saw Jasper's lips touch Bella's neck.

The main thing was jealous.

It was easier not to hate Rosalie for it, because she was such a bitch anyway, Jasper never really paid her much attention. But she heard him and Emmett talking about Bella a lot lately, how great her tits were, how hot she was and that they wouldn't mind at all if she joined the pact, and now her own tits felt woefully small in comparison.

"Nghh," Alice jumped in surprise and moaned softly as Emmett's hand slid into her jeans under their blanket.

He snorted with laughter and she felt his dick get hard behind her.

She reached around to return the favor, popping his fly open and weaving her little hand into his boxers. His fingers kept on circling her clit.

It was weird feeling so awful watching Jasper and being involuntarily turned on at the same time by Emmett's fingers on her clit, and now slipping inside her.

She was too anxious and distracted with Bella and Jasper to get really into it, so she started to fake it as she stroked Emmett. His fingers were thick and smooth, not long and rough like Jazz's. At the thought of Jazz's fingers she felt herself get a little wetter.

Fuck.

Lucky Bella.

Emmett took it as a sign he was doing something good, and rubbed a little harder on her clit.

Jasper's eyes had flickered over to Alice expectantly as he came downstairs with the blanket earlier. It was so quick no one else would have seen it. He raised a single eyebrow very subtly under his shaggy hair when he saw her between Emmett's legs.

She could swear he looked a little pissed, but maybe she was just being hopeful. He got all quiet and moody though, and just shook his head and tugged Bella into his lap without a word. It was possible he was sulking, but he seemed to be enjoying it far too much.

It's not like Alice could tell him Bella was already sitting in the recliner. She hoped he didn't think she was choosing to sit with Emmett over him.

It was pretty much unspoken tradition that Alice sat on Jasper's lap in his recliner to watch movies. His hands had done magical things to her under blankets through some of the classic blockbusters of the past three years. And they were the cuddliest out of the group, they were always snuggling or touching casually, so while everyone else sprawled out around the couch and the floor they liked to sit together in the recliner. Alice was small enough that it was perfectly cosy, and Jasper liked having her on his lap.

He didn't seem to be missing her now though, as she heard him moan into Bella's neck.

Alice hoped Bella wouldn't join the pact for the sake of her friend but also because the extra girl would mean she'd get less time with Jazz.

She sometimes wondered if she asked him not to fuck anyone else what he'd say.

He always seemed more enthusiastic to be with her than Rosalie. He'd switched the schedule with Emmett a couple times with some pretty lame excuses that she was sure were made up just to get more time with her instead of Rose. How many times can your mom force you to mow the lawn? In winter?

Still, she didn't want to chance it. It might just be that Rose didn't do it for him. (Though who knows why, considering she's a supermodel). Everyone seemed comfortable as they were. And she didn't want to loose him altogether if he said no.

She would have to fuck him later or this would be bugging her all night.

They weren't due to for two days but fuck the schedule, she'd make him give her a ride home. Maybe they could fuck on his Ducati. She'd been thinking about that for a while. She was gona surprise him with it for his birthday.

Emmett was almost coming behind her, and she increased her pace. At the same time she looked back at Jazz so totally absorbed in Bella and her chest tightened and she thought she might cry.

Get it together, Alice.

She made some more moans, trying to convince Emmett he was doing his job on her clit. As she got a bit louder, Jasper's head flicked up for a second and his eyes met hers. She gasped, not sure whether to smile or glare at him, but before she could do more than stare wide-eyed at him, he turned his face back to Bella's neck and whispered something else to her. Alice's stomach plummeted and she bit her lip, trying REALLY hard not to cry. She knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help it.

FINALLY Edward noticed Bella and Jazz.

_Thank fuck for that_, she thought as he raged at them.

.

Later, when the drama had died down, they finished the movie, minus Edward and Bella of course.

Unsure of where to go, Alice went to sit with Emmett again, but she caught Jasper's eye and he shook his head, lifting one finger and beckoning her to his lap.

Emmett tapped her ass as she got up to go to Jazz, shrugging and backing up to the couch with Rosalie.

Her insides got all warm and cosy as she wiggled into Jasper's lap, finding the place where she fit perfectly against him, and he pulled the blanket up over them. He rested his chin on her head and she leaned into his chest. She fit into his body perfectly and he was so comfy. His vintage tee was all soft against her cheek and he smelled amazing and warm, like Jazz and cloves and laundry.

"Mmm, Al," he sighed into the top of her head.

She took this to mean he liked her in his lap too.

.

Towards the end of the movie, when he was coming in her hand, he leaned into her neck, biting and sucking on her earlobe, tickling her sensitive spot behind her ear with his tongue.

After the breathless low moans as he came, he whispered softly to her,

"This is why you should always sit with me for movies. Make sure you save us the seat next time, Al."

His whisper made her wiggle involuntarily in his lap. Jasper squeezed her hip, brushing his fingers lazily along the skin there, then stroking her belly and dragging them lightly across her abdomen, starting a slow teasing descent into her jeans. His fingertips, rough from playing guitar, made her sigh and squirm before they even dipped below her jeans buttons.

Alice knew it was dumb, knew she deserved and should expect much more, but still, his words were a small form of devotion to her, and it made her so happy.

.

Later still, when they had started another movie, Alice wiggled against Jasper causing him to make an excited grunt and leaned back to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Jazz?" she whispered, "Do you think Bella's pretty?"

Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, she's cute. Nice tits," he whispered back.

Alice nodded and frowned. Jasper felt a little disappointed that she hadn't been initiating something, just shifting in his lap. He started to stroke her stomach absently.

"I wouldn't mind her being in the pact, if that's what you mean." He added, wondering why Alice seemed so bothered by his answer. Wasn't she friends with Bella? She knew her better than he did. Alice shivered under his fingertips and was quite for a while. Just when Jasper thought she was back to watching the movie, she leaned to whisper to him again.

"Is she prettier than me?" Alice whispered. It was such a girl thing to say and so unexpected from Alice that Jasper actually laughed. If he would have imagined anyone saying that it would be Rosalie.

Alice tensed up when he laughed, and he ran the hand that wasn't stroking her stomach down her arm, squeezing lightly to relax her.

"Of course not," he answered almost immediately, and kissed the side of her head reassuringly.

"You can tell me if you think she is, I don't mind," Alice said, turning in his lap so she was looking at his eyes in the dark. Her eyes were wide and expectant, watching his carefully for his answer.

"I don't," Jasper frowned, playing with a strand of her hair. "She cute, nice tits like I said, but you have nice tits too." He cupped one and squeezed it as if to prove his point.

"Ohh," Alice breathed, squirming and squeaking when Jasper squeezed her. She was happy with that response but the boys' reaction as a group to Bella's tits still bothered her.

"Bella's are big," Alice whispered, disliking her small chest for the first time. She usually found it very convenient for dancing.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed grinning lazily. His hands slipped up Alice's top to squeeze her again, against her bra this time, "Yours are Jasper-palm size though" he murmured into her ear.

Alice squeaked louder and arched into Jasper's palms, all happy again.

Rosalie whispered "Shhh" and Emmett threw a pillow at them. Apparently this was an important part of the movie, but Alice wasn't really following it.

"Bella's cute," Jasper repeated, lying back and thinking over the question more in light of the night's events and the fact that Bella might very well be joining the group soon,

"Something new," he was almost musing to himself, trailing his hand back across Alice's abdomen.

"But I prefer my girls tiny and adorable," he added, squeezing Alice's little waist. It forced a giggle out of her at the same time as she blushed hard with delight from what he said. She was glad it was dark.

"And sparkly," he added, tracing a finger around her delighted eyes, as she glowed with happiness and butted her nose against his before turning back to the movie.

Jasper was surprised Alice was jealous, but he guessed it made sense after having the three of them to almost herself with the exception of Rose for so long.

He doubted he would be jealous if a new guy ever joined the pact (not that it was likely) as long as it didn't make Alice and Rose treat him any different and as long as they didn't do anything with the new guy that was already _theirs_, like how he and Alice cuddled for movies. Especially Alice, since they had more _theirs_ things together than he had with Rosalie.

Oh shit. That was probably what it looked like to Alice with Bella earlier. The realisation hit him, that he'd been too distracted to see earlier, having been intrigued by Bella's forwardness at sitting in his recliner and being a little pissed that he thought Alice had chosen to sit with Emmett instead for the movie.

Now it seemed so obvious why Alice was jealous: she'd felt like she was being pushed out of one of her _things _by the new girl. Jasper felt bad for a second, but Alice seemed happy enough now, so he guessed she hadn't given it much of a lingering thought. If Bella did join, they'd have to get their own _things_ together so she wouldn't assume she could sit with him for movies instead of Alice. Bella was cool to talk to about music, maybe that could be a _thing_ they did together.

Alice sat back against Jasper, still happy with his answer to what she knew was a neurotic question. But she couldn't help asking. Whatever. Jazz had seen her do worse and was still interested. Alice didn't know if his answer was just telling her what she wanted to hear, but for once Jasper had said exactly the right thing, and she was enjoying it while it lasted.


	11. OUTTAKE 2: Their First Time

_A/N: Thanks so much again for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts! You guys are the best :) I really appreciate your feedback! I'm excited about this chapter, it was fun to write them all awkward and first timey. Let me know what you think! I have 6 more outtakes planned. If you have an outtake you'd really love to see, let me know in a comment and I'll see what I can do! No guarantees, but I just love writing these two. ~J.L.M._

_

* * *

_

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 2: Their First Time (V-Card).**

_Before TTAB, set at the very beginning of the pact._

_

* * *

_

"Have you?"

"Yeah, with Rose."

Alice nodded silently. She played with the fraying edge of her denim mini skirt. She'd felt so sexy and mature and ready when she put this on earlier with her black satin shirt and her first ever Victoria's Secret bra, but now sat on his bed, about to do the deed, she felt like a little girl in her big sister's clothes. The soft heady smell of his room, of _him, _helped calm her a bit. But she couldn't stop chewing on her bottom lip.

If he'd done it with Rose then he knew what he was doing. She didn't. What if she messed it up and he never wanted to fuck her again?

She wanted him to want to fuck her again. And again and again. She very much wanted that. She wished she'd been the one he lost it to, not Rose.

She could hardly believe she was sitting here on Jasper Whitlock's bed. About to have sex with him. The shy quiet guy from school who managed to be both very cool and very nerdy so often that she couldn't tell if she should be intimidated by him or laugh awkwardly at him or just hug him really hard for being so adorable. The guy she'd seen watching her these past few months when he thought she wasn't looking. The guy she had _enjoyed_ being under the intense scrutiny of because instead of being creeped out like most girls would be, it made her feel weirdly safe and warm and special. It would be strange now to go through a day of school _without_ him subtly staring at her. It would feel like something was missing.

Today Alice had got home from school, changed, and come straight over to Jasper's, as planned.

Edward had waved and winked at her as he saw her leave her house, knowing what she was going to do.

A small part of her brain lingered on the homework she should be doing now which was due tomorrow. A larger part was freaking out about the moment she was currently in, because Alice, who was always so sure of what was going to happen in any situation, just sat there waiting for Jasper to decide what exactly to do next, so she could follow his lead.

Jasper had opened the front door when she rang the bell, offered her a bag of chips (which she obviously declined, because who the fuck stops to eat a bag of chips when they're about to loose their virginity?), and brought her up to his room.

She half wished he'd offered her something stronger, like vodka. But she didn't really want to be drunk for this. Even if it _would _make getting things going much easier; drunk Alice was ten times as friendly as sober Alice, who was plenty friendly to begin with.

But Alice was not drunk, she was very sober. And very much sat with Jasper on his bed. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and played with it nervously between his fingers like it was one of those plectrums she often saw him twirling.

It's not like it was that big of a deal. They'd fooled around a little since the pact started last week.

But this was a new frontier. Sex. The final frontier.

Alice just sat on his Power Rangers bedspread. Her head was ducked just enough to avoid meeting his eyes full on while being able to watch his movements. She didn't know for sure that he was watching her, but she could feel his eyes moving over her almost as strong as a touch.

She realised she hadn't breathed or spoken in a while, and let out a shaky exhale.

"I've never..."

"I know," he stopped her, nodding briefly, reaching out a hand and tentatively running it up her bare leg.

His tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip.

Maybe she did look sexy after all.

She looked up at him through her bangs. His hair was falling in his eyes too. He shook it out in the habitual Jazz way that she'd come to find endearing these past couple months. His eyes were very bright with anticipation, but his small smile was kind and gentle.

This was right. He was the best possible person to loose it to. He had to be.

He was sweet and cute and shy and quiet and when she looked him in the eyes her stomach always got fizzy.

Why not just get it over with then, and do it with Jasper?

He lifted his hand from her thigh and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, stopping her from chewing on it. He gave her a sort of nervous friendly half smile. Her breath exhaled softly over his thumb. He took his hand away and swallowed deeply, shifting a bit on the bed. They looked at each other for too long so that it grew to an awkward anticipation. The air crackled with a this-is-it kind of feeling.

Alice couldn't stand the silence for too long and took a breath to say something, anything to break it.

Right at that moment, Jasper leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

He repeated the soft kiss lightly a few times, until Alice couldn't stand it and reached her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeper. He moaned into her mouth, and she felt his face heat up as his voice cracked a little and squeaked. She kissed him harder, to show she didn't care, sucking on his tongue and making him moan again.

He lifted his mouth from hers and hovered over her throat for a second, before descending to suck on the spot over her collarbone. His mouth was a bit wet and sloppy, but his lips were soft and firm at the same time and soon Alice heard a moan escape from her own mouth. Jasper chuckled very slightly, apparently pleased with his efforts, and Alice tried not to be embarrassed for making the noise.

Soon his big hands were sliding to her hips, and up her back, and she felt her sense of gravity disorient while she carried on kissing him, as he lowered her to her back on his bed, hovering over her and fiddling with the condom packet.

Wait, was he really going to do it already? She wasn't event that wet yet...

And then Alice lost her virginity to Jasper.

A couple years later he would reveal that he was loosing his virginity right then too.

He was as gentle as he could be, but it was a little bumpy with eagerness, trying to work out what they were doing, and getting used to each other's bodies.

He could have gotten her more worked up and ready for him beforehand, but he had no idea what he was doing and how to do that.

There was a pretty big difference in their heights and the sizes of their bodies, and Alice didn't want to be on top her first time, so Jasper had to bend almost in half to kiss her while they were doing it, and that made him get all uncoordinated and distracted.

Jasper came pretty quickly.

He wasn't too embarrassed about it. She was fucking hot; he was a teenage kid not a superhero.

Alice didn't come from the sex.

Being a gentleman, Jasper attempted to go down on her after. It was only slightly less awkward than sex had been, but eventually he got her there.

She showed him what to do, lacing their fingers together, his long ones tangled with her little ones rubbing her clit together so that he could see how she liked it. The feel of their hands on her made her excited but it wasn't quite enough, and she was distracted by the ache inside her where her body had stretched in very new ways. She felt tender and vulnerable and couldn't quite give over to the sexy feeling.

When their fingers didn't work, Jasper ducked down her body and used his mouth, sucking and licking her experimentally. He wasn't sure where exactly and what motions felt the best for her, so he tried to be guided by the little noises she was making.

He was light and gentle and tentative, but the feeling of him soft and wet on her, his mouth so soothing on the sore swollen skin, his tongue swirling inside her like it could stroke her better and lapping at her clit, and the idea that he was tasting her down there and seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot, was finally enough to push Alice to her peak. She came gasping in a high voice she barely recognised as her own, seeing stars on Jasper's ceiling as she looked up at it with open eyes.

.

When they were done Alice just lay there for a long time. Jasper felt awkward.

"You okay?" he looked over to her. He wanted to get up but he wasn't about to just leave her there.

"Um, it hurts," Alice's voice was very small and soft.

Jasper didn't know what to do. Had he done it wrong? He hadn't been particularly rough with her. He tried to be as gentle as he could. But it was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? What was the right thing to say in this situation?

"Uh, just suck it up," he half-joked.

When he looked at Alice she didn't look like she thought it was funny. She smiled weakly at him.

A few more minutes of deafening silence stretched out around them, and he itched to get up.

"Wana play Halo?" he suggested.

He always felt better playing Halo. Maybe she would too. It would take her mind off it anyway to kick the shit out of something. And he wanted to play, it was fun. Anything was better than lying there feeling awkward any longer.

"Sure," Alice said in the same soft small voice, still shaky.

Her legs shook a little when she got up from his bed and he gave her his arm to lean on so she wouldn't fall. She took his hand instead and held it. He felt a bit awkward, he didn't really hold hands with girls, but she looked all small and shaky so he let her keep hold of it.

He still kind of couldn't believe he'd just fucked Alice Brandon. Lost it to Alice. Taken her V-card.

Even though his crazed teenage crush on her had died down now that they had a basically open slate to actually fool around, and also spent more time hanging out as friends, Jasper still thought she was so pretty and fun and amazing. He'd tapped that. Before anyone else.

He'd be proud of it if it hadn't been so awkward. But they'd get better. Plenty of time to practice.

They went downstairs to the couch. No one else was home. He got them cokes and switched on the game. Alice just sat curled up in a ball on the couch. She looked so small. He knew his dick was decently sized, especially for his age, but even for a dick in general. He winced thinking how much he must have stretched her. He'd have to wash his sheets before his mom came home to get the spots of blood out.

On second thought Jasper went and got Alice some Advil to take with the coke. She gave him a little smile at that, and took them in her tiny hand.

When she opened her mouth wide and tipped her head back to swallow them, he couldn't help thinking of when his dick was in her mouth last week. He felt like a bit of an ass because she was in pain, but fuck he couldn't wait to do it again.

He sat on the ground and patted the space between his legs. She sighed, got up off the couch and sat there.

Alice seemed so small, curled against him. She shifted so she could be as cuddled up to him as possible while still being able to see the screen.

At first Jasper just sat there getting kind of annoyed at how awkward it was to play in this position, but Alice sort of whimpered and it made him feel awful, so he put his arms around her a bit. She tilted her head up and kissed his chin gratefully.

She looked like a little kid all shaky and small in his arms. So tender, she winced every time she shifted her hips. Fucking her earlier seemed like an out of body experience now.

She didn't say much for the whole game, but every few minutes she'd wince a bit or frown or shudder, and he'd kiss the side of her head or sort of rub or pat her on the shoulder or back or stroke her hip or wherever he could reach from their position.

He doubted it was doing much for the pain, but he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't even really sure where she felt the pain. It seemed like Alice was equal amounts freaked out as sore.

At one point she said she felt like throwing up but she didn't move from between his legs, just drank her coke and snuggled further into him, half-heartedly playing the game still.

After about an hour and a half, Jasper texted Rose to come over. Alice could talk to her about it, she was a girl. And he could get away from this fucking uncomfortable feeling and try to just feel good about his first time.

He should be feeling like the man right now, not like he had to protect Alice or something.

He did care that she was hurting but he didn't know how to deal with this shit. It was his first time too.


	12. OUTTAKE 3: School Dances

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 3: School dances.**

_Before TTAB, during the pact years._

_

* * *

_

All week long Alice had been tortured with overhearing kids gossip about the Spring Dance: what they were wearing, who they were going with, who they secretly wished had asked them, who they were going to try and dance with or kiss before the end of the night.

For two months prior, she'd endured the torture of watching all the girls in the school get asked to go. All the girls, except her and Rosalie.

They were freaks. They did their own weird shit. No matter how beautiful Rosalie and Alice were - and they clearly were - no one would ask or invite them, or any one of their group of five.

And that was fine by all of them, except Alice who desperately wanted to go.

She wanted to spend a month planning the perfect dress, spend all day getting ready, take a cheesy picture with her date in her living room, dance in a sweaty room with other kids her age, and go through the night in jitters wondering if she was going to get kissed.

She never had to wonder about that, and she craved the uncertain feeling. Sex, even mindblowingly great sex, can get to feel pretty meaningless and empty when you have it handed to you on schedule.

After a particularly awful day where Lauren Mallory sat behind her for an hour describing her dress in unnecessary detail and flicking balled up bits of paper at the back of Alice's head, she stormed into Emmett's living room after school to find him and Jasper on the couch playing Halo. Edward was in the recliner reading a book.

"What's up?" Edward asked, sensing her terrible mood (which was not subtle).

"Nothing," she threw down her bag and just looked at them for a second. They carried on as if she wasn't there, totally absorbed in what they were doing. Emmett and Jasper were engrossed in fighting, and Edward's attention was split between the psychology book he was devouring and his own inner self-centered musings.

Alice gathered all her courage and tried to appear nonchalant as she asked,

"Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

Maybe one of them could be persuaded to take her. She didn't care who as long as she got to go.

They responded with vague mumbles of "nothing", "I duno," and "meh".

Taking a deep breath she pushed ahead, zeroing in on the one person she really wanted to ask if she was honest with herself,

"Jazz. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Uh, duno. Why?" he answered, not looking away from the screen, clicking the buttons rhythmically.

"Nothing, just wondering," she couldn't ask. Not in front of Edward and Emmett. And not at all really, if she was honest about it.

Disappointed with herself, and her situation, she curled up in a corner of the couch, being unnaturally quiet for Alice. Edward raised his eyebrows at her over the top of his book, and Jasper reached over to ruffle her hair. This annoyed her more than being ignored, so she shook him off and went to do homework in the kitchen.

.

A few hours later, she found herself sat in the kitchen eating pizza with Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett's phone rang. He answered it and got up, closing the kitchen door behind him. She looked to Jasper for explanation. He shrugged, and they carried on eating in silence.

"Hey, what were you asking about Saturday for earlier?" he broke the silence with his low raspy voice. "Did you need a ride somewhere?"

"Uh, something like that," Alice squeaked.

Could she ask him? This was her perfect opportunity to, they were alone and he'd brought it up. If she didn't ask now, the moment would pass and she'd never get to go.

The worst he could say is no, right?

"There's this dance, thing, at school. I was thinking I might go," she said awkwardly.

Jasper didn't respond at all, just raised an eyebrow and took another bite of pizza, so she carried on.

"I like dancing, you know…" as if confirming this, Alice bounced up and down involuntarily on the balls of her feet,

"Anyway, it's umm, the kind of thing you have to bring someone to um, go with, so, er, uh, you wana come?" she finished awkwardly, trying to sound like she was just casually asking instead of staking all her hopes on his answer.

She hated that she had to ask like this, when other girls had guys come up to them, falling over themselves to ask them. She knew she was an attractive girl who was fun to be around. There was really no good reason why she shouldn't have the same, except that she'd put herself in this dumb pact. And in getting four very close friends and a lifetime supply of hookups, she had alienated herself from the rest of the school.

Because she hadn't realized she wanted all that normal high school shit so much until she didn't have it.

At the mention of going to the dance, Jasper actually laughed. She tried not to look hurt.

"Why'd you wana go to that?" he asked, skeptically.

"I mean, we only get so many spring dances in our lives. Why not?" she reasoned, trying to keep up the casual thing but be persuasive at the same time.

She was glad to voice this actually. It was a scary thought she'd been having. She was missing all the typical high school experiences while they flew by her. Things she'd never get to experience again.

"Uh, sorry Al. Dances aren't really my thing." Jasper scratched his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm with Rose this Saturday. Edward made me switch 'cuz he's visiting some aunt."

"Oh, right." Alice's throat felt tight and she couldn't say any more. The disappointment physically hurt her.

Maybe she could ask Emmett. Yeah, that would probably go just as well as this had done.

Looks like it's not meant to be.

No regular high school experiences for Alice Brandon.

"Sorry, Al," Jasper gave an apologetic shrug and went back to his pizza. At least he had the nerve to genuinely look sorry.

She got up and left before she started crying in front of him, because that would definitely freak him way out. She fucking hated that she didn't get to go to the spring dance with the boy she was crushing on, because he would be fucking one of her best friends, due to a schedule that she helped create.

This was not a situation a girl her age should have to stomach. They made this arrangement to make things easier, but suddenly it was overcomplicating everything and she hated it. If things stayed like this, Alice didn't know how long she could keep going with the pact.


	13. OUTTAKE 4: Valentine's Day

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 4: Valentine's Day**

_Before TTAB, during the pact years, towards the end of the three years._

_

* * *

_

Alice was well prepared for the shitty feeling she got every Valentines Day, or V-Day as she liked to call it, because that sounded more menacing.

This particular year she had to wake up early to fuck Emmett before practice and he laughed at her red love heart panties. Perfect start to the day. Not.

She spent most of it avoiding everyone to minimize the depressing experiences she'd have. She cleaned the kitchen, did laundry, went to the grocery store, even attempted to clean out the garage in the freezing February weather. The grocery store was a bit much, being assaulted by cupids and stands of roses that she could never hope to receive.

In the middle of the afternoon, Emmett called her to come over and pick up her planner that she'd left at his place that morning. She needed it for homework, so she had to go.

Emmett answered the door, handing her the planner.

"Wana come in?" he asked, standing aside a little. "We're probably gona watch a movie."

Behind him she saw Jasper sat on the stairs, hunched over something he was working on. It was taking all his focus. She noticed it was one of those little blocks of wood.

His dad had taught him how to carve things from wood, and he had a special knife he used to whittle away at it sometimes. He kept the knife on his belt loop and would whip it out and carve away at things when he was bored.

He kept a row of little wood figures he'd made in his room, she'd seen them a few times. They were one of the nerdier, more adorable things about him and she was glad she was one of only two girls who'd seen them. Rosalie probably never paid them much attention but Alice made him tell her the story behind each one, loving how his eyes got all sparkly and focused when he talked about them. Cute secretly nerdy Jazz.

He didn't even glance up or acknowledge Alice's presence at Emmett's door. It's not like she was expecting a "Happy Valentine's Day!" but it wouldn't have hurt him to say "Hey". Instead he just kept concentrating on his block of wood, his tongue poking out a little with the effort. Boys were so rude sometimes.

"Staying Al?" Emmett asked again, following her gaze to Jasper and rolling his eyes as if to say _I dunno why he makes those dumb wood dolls either._

"Can't," she answered. "My mom wants me home for dinner." It was a lie, but she couldn't really face hanging out with them tonight, being reminded of her fucked up situation.

In three years, she hadn't had one Valentine's Day date. Tonight she decided she'd haul up in her room, watch romantic movies and cry her eyes out.

She tossed her planner on her desk and went out to the store to get ice cream and cookies, just to fully complete the sad pitiful picture of a lonely girl on Valentine's Day.

When she got back, her mom called from the living room,

"Alice, one of your friends came over while you were out."

Alice paused half way up the stairs. Who would that be?

"Are they still here?" she asked, confused.

"No" her mom called, "Just went up to your room to borrow a book, then left."

"Oh, okay." Alice wondered who it was, though it was obviously one of only four people. She didn't have any other friends.

She flicked the light on in her room, and her hand shot to her mouth when she saw the tiny wood figure balanced on her pillow.

She approached it carefully and picked it up delicately, turning it in her little hands as if it would disappear at the slightest pressure.

It was a carving of a tiny girl who looked just like her, with short spiky hair and a big smile. She was clutching a little heart to her chest. The carving was smooth and beautiful with meticulous detail, and in the careful lines she could see an expression evocative of her own.

She noticed a scrap of paper torn out of a notebook on her pillow next to it. On it was scrawled,

_For the record, I think today is pointless and fucking stupid. But I remember how sad you were last year when you didn't get anything. _

Alice felt tears come to her eyes, hot and wonderful, because she was crying from joy for once.

This was quite possibly the sweetest most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. That in itself was kind of sad, but right now she couldn't be anything but happy as she fingered the delicate little girl, turning it in her little hands, which shook a little with shock and wonder. She found a special place for the wooden girl on her shelf.

Her first Valentine's Day present.

And from the very person she would have wished for a Valentine's present from but never thought it possible. Her insides soared.

So this was what other girls felt like when guys they liked did nice things for them.

Jasper liked to act all lazy and charming, like he didn't give a fuck about anything, but Alice saw what he was really like. He was quiet and thoughtful and perceptive and good with people. He noticed the important things, especially about her. He got a reputation for being moody and mysterious and sometimes people were genuinely scared of him, but when no one was looking he could be the sweetest guy in the world.

That's what Alice loved about him. Yeah, loved. She came to the realisation that night, holding the tiny wooden girl in her little shaking hands.

And she realised it again in the months after that, every time he did something dumb and adorable or flashed her his big dimply grin. She realised it in the deepest most secret place in her heart, and she kept it there. Because she would always be a fuck buddy to him.

The next time she saw Jasper, she attacked him with the biggest hug known to human kind, and kissed his cheek.

When she released him, he just raised an eyebrow and in his low quiet voice said, "You can't prove anything."


	14. OUTTAKE 5: Middle School

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 5: Middle School**

_Before TTAB, Jasper in middle school when he had a crush on Alice but was too shy to talk to her. Just before the pact started. Gives a little insight to what Alice was like in school before the rumours made everyone call her and Rosalie freaks._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, my mom found my old N64 in the basement, you wana come over and play tonight?" Edward asked Jasper as they walked to school from where Edward had made his mom drop them around the block.

It was way too embarrassing to have a mom drive you directly to school, but getting a ride was better than taking the shitty bus.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever," Jasper was distracted as they rounded the corner to the school. Inside his head he was having an in-depth conversation with himself.

_Hey Alice, do you like music? Coz I have a lot of music, like pretty good music actually, I was thinking if you wanted to listen to it sometime, that would be, you know, okay. Like you could come over if you want, or whatever, and we could listen to it. And stuff._

_Yeah right, idiot, good luck with that. Obviously she likes music. Everyone likes music. If you say that she'll laugh at you. And tell all her cheerleader friends you're a creep. Trying to lure her to your room so you can make out. And then everyone will laugh at you. And no girls will go anywhere near you. Especially Alice._

_She wouldn't. Alice isn't like that. She's kind. She always lets you borrow her pen._

_Yeah, so she thinks I'm some needy idiot who doesn't own any stationary. Awesome._

Why did talking to girls have to be so hard? Jasper had always found it easy to get on with anyone, but suddenly whenever he got anywhere near a girl he liked he forgot every word in his vocabulary and his hands got all sweaty and he just wanted to run away and play video games. Except he didn't really want to run away, he wanted to say something amazing and make her laugh and look really cool, it was just too intense a feeling to handle.

He wished there was some easier way to approach girls, so it wouldn't have to be like this. Was it going to be this hard forever? The way things were going he'd never get any action.

Edward had gotten to second base with Tanya over the weekend in the back of her sister's car. He told Jasper all about it.

"Dude, nipples are weird," was what he said.

Fuck, Jasper wanted to see Alice's nipples. Or any part of her really. She was in most of his classes and was pretty and fun and cool and just…being around her felt a lot better than not being around her. She was tiny and she danced everywhere, almost like she wasn't even real. She had these pouty little lips and these big eyes that looked up at him all intensely and her face was like a pixie. He bet her nipples were spectacular. Shame he'd never see them because he couldn't string two sentences together around her.

And as they got close to school, there she was, jumping from the school bus, apparently not too shitty for her. She did a little skip thing that looked like a choreographed dance step over to her friend Rosalie who was waiting by the gate talking to the big guy Emmett from the football team.

Alice had customized her uniform almost beyond recognition. Jasper knew he was not the only boy at school who appreciated it.

She'd cut out little patches of the regulation black skirt and sewn in patches of different colors of plaid. She popped her shirt collar, rolled the sleeves up past her elbows, and tied the shirt in a knot at the bottom so it framed her tiny waist and rode up whenever she moved revealing a hint of her tiny flat abdomen. She wore her stripy school tie as a belt or headscarf depending on her mood, and around her neck instead wore a gold necklace with a charm shaped like a tie (everyone thought it was the coolest). She was the only girl in school with short spiky hair, and the other girls always complimented it in awe, saying they'd never be able to pull it off with their face shapes. She wore her patent purple Jimmy Choo heels or red Manolo Blahnik boots and candy striped or polka dot socks that ended with lacy bows at her mid thigh. Under her skirt she wore bright colored hot pants which peeked out whenever she spun around, which was a lot.

Teachers tried to give her shit for it, but she was too adorable and managed to talk her way out of it.

She always seemed to know exactly what they were going to throw at her, and exactly how to dodge their accusations.

Alice's head, which was bobbing up and down in conversation, suddenly flicked around and she gave a little finger wiggling wave. Edward waved back, heading over to her, but Jasper looked away jerkily, hoping she didn't catch him staring.

Edward, and by default Jasper, had become pretty good friends with Alice when they found out they were neighbors. By extension they became friends with Rosalie over the past few months, and through the girls Edward and Jasper had met Emmett. The five of them had started hanging out quite a lot, especially lately. They had fun together, and none of them were interested in the bullshit drama of middle school, or the dumb people around them who spread it.

Emmett was friendly with the guys on the football team too. Rosalie was quietly adored by most of the school, who were pretty much all too scared of her to actually approach her. Edward and Jasper had one or two friends they saw at school but didn't particularly like enough to hang out with in their free time. But of the five of them, Alice was probably the most social outside their new little group. She talked to basically anyone she sat next to in class, and was always doing people favors or giving them little compliments, so practically everyone liked her.

She was even friendly with the cheerleaders. They were trying to recruit her for next year because she did like eight years of gymnastics when she was a kid and was really tiny and easy to toss, not to mention full of spirit and energy. She was considering it because she liked dancing, but she was already in art club so she might not have the time to commit to it.

Jasper was fully aware that he knew an inappropriately stalkery amount of things about Alice Brandon but he didn't really care. He was observant, he noticed things. Could he help if some people were more noticeable and interesting than others?

Jasper was fine with Alice in a group, saying one or two things to each other now and then. It was easy when he could pretend like he didn't care or didn't notice her. She was fun and funny and a good friend. But if it was ever just the two of them he got so awkward, just because he had a dumb crush. He was hoping he could just ignore it and it would blow over soon, because he really liked her as a friend and he didn't want to mess that up for the sake of a couple awkward hookups.

Jasper followed Edward over to the others who were grouped by the gates, talking as they waited for the morning bell.

"Hey," Edward greeted, as they joined the group.

Jasper shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes, and lifted one big hand in a 'hey'. He felt so lanky and uncomfortable in his own body. He was outgrowing his jeans and he hated getting new jeans, he liked to wear a pair in.

"Hey Jasper," Alice bumped her shoulder against him in greeting. Her shoulder was level with his ribcage.

He smiled at the friendly gesture but didn't know what else to say. So he stayed quiet while they all stood around, exchanging "what's up"s and chatting shit.

At one point, Alice pulled at his jeans and joked about him needing to get a new pair. He laughed quietly. He couldn't tell if she was flirting a bit with him, or just being nice and friendly, like she was to everyone. He noticed that each one of her neatly cut nails was painted a different bright color.

Jasper was charming enough when he needed to be, and he could talk to girls no problem. A couple girls smiled at him across the lunchroom sometimes, but people always seemed reluctant about approaching him since he was so quiet it created a bit of a mystery around him. But there were definitely girls who would be interested if he was, who laughed like crazy on the rare occasions he made a joke and pretended they were into certain bands so that they could talk to him about them. It was only when it came to girls he _liked_, which in this case was Alice, that flirting made Jasper get awkward and uncomfortable.

The annoying thing was, Jasper wasn't the kind of guy who could force himself to enjoy girls he wasn't into. It would make things a whole lot easier if he was, but for now his standards were too high. So far he'd only ever kissed a handful of girls, and it always ended pretty awkwardly.

Jasper shifted his feet, and a spark of heat shot through his body as he felt his fingertips brush against Alice's hand. The feeling made him gasp. And made his body do other dumb things too.

"Hey Alice," the words came out of Jasper's mouth before he could stop them.

She was looking down at where their hands had just brushed, her mouth open a little as she breathed in slowly. Her head snapped up to his when Jasper said her name.

Wait, where did that come from? Was he really doing this? Jasper's voice cracked a little and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and took a deep breath before continuing. This was really it. He was about to ask Alice to hang out.

Just do it, you pussy. It's not that hard. She's your friend, you've hung out before. It's Alice. She'll say yes. You can take it from there. Just say the fucking words.

_Hey Alice, what are you doing later? _

_Hey Alice, you busy this weekend? _

_Hey Alice, wana hang out sometime?_

The words suffocated Jasper's brain as he tried to choose which statement would make her most likely to say yes.

Jasper got momentarily distracted from his thoughts by her big wide eyes, watching him expectantly. She didn't look annoyed or weirded out, just stood waiting for him to continue. Her cheeks were a little pink and she was bouncing quickly on the balls of her feet.

Jasper's attention was pulled from Alice's pretty sparkling eyes by Emmett's booming voice,

"You guys, listen up a minute. There's something we been meaning to bring up while we're all together."

Emmett, scratched his head, looking uncharacteristically nervous talking about this, but he continued. Jasper wondered what this was going to be about, his mind still on the half finished sentence he'd said to Alice.

"So Rose and I started fooling around a bit lately," Emmett continued. Jasper wolf whistled before he could help himself. Alice gasped and then giggled. Edward grinned. Rose glared at them all. Emmett ducked his head and carried on,

"And Edward's been complaining about Tanya's weird nipples and how he had to take her to like three movies and sit through hours of awkward conversation before he even got to Nippleville." Everyone laughed, and Jasper nudged Edward in the stomach. Emmett pushed on, broaching the most awkward part of the thing he was trying to say,

"And so we got to talking about this idea of a kind of…pact. We wanted to see what you guys think…"

Just like that, the idea began to form.

And before he even got the chance to ask Alice to hang out, Jasper was making schedule arrangements to start fucking her.

On the one hand, it was pretty fucking weird. After weeks of worrying what to say to her, there it was, easy as that.

On the other hand, it was kind of amazing. Kind of like winning the lottery. Getting to fuck around with not just Alice, girl of his obsessive dreams the past few months, but also Rosalie, who was no Alice but undeniably very hot and beautiful. No obligations to do all the awkward stuff, the dates and will-they-won't-they conversations. And nothing they did together would mess up their friendship, which was what he'd been so worried about with Alice, because he really liked her as a friend too and didn't want to loose that by screwing anything up.

Guaranteed fucking with none of the awkward messy dating or emotional drama. What more could an awkward horny teenager want?

It was perfect. Right?


	15. OUTTAKE 6: His Biggest Fan

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 6: His Biggest Fan**

_Wow, over a thousand hits already! Thanks, you guys :) If you're reading, or favoriting or story alerting, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Doesn't have to be long and I'd really appreciate hearing back from you. Thanks so much to everyone who has already reviewed, you guys rock!_

_This one is set during the pact, before TTAB but a while into the pact, about 2 years in._

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday, typical for Forks.

They were hanging out at Emmett's, as usual.

The guys had been there all afternoon, playing video games and chatting shit, listening to the rain pound against Emmett's windows.

Alice and Rosalie had just got back from shopping in Seattle. Rosalie was now modeling her new skintight dress to the room, and Alice was seated in Jasper's lap, leaning back against his chest.

There was a lull in conversation and since everyone was here, Jasper decided it was as good a time as any to make his announcement.

"Uh, hey," he said, his deep voice cracking a little from the effort to be loud.

Everyone looked at him, a little surprised. It was rare that Jasper spoke much at all, let alone commanded the attention of the group.

"I started a band," he announced. "We've got a gig next weekend. You guys should come."

Jasper shifted Alice on his lap to reach in his pocket and pull out a flyer, which he tossed onto Emmett's coffee table.

Edward picked it up, turning it in his hands curiously.

"Woah, since when, man?" Emmett spoke up, still surprised.

"Yeah, who else is in this band?" Edward joined in.

"Just some guys," Jasper shrugged. "I met them online."

"Dude, you're a weirdo," Emmett laughed openly at him. "Who meets guys online and forms a secret band?"

"Fuck off," Jasper mumbled, but Edward was joining in again and he was outnumbered.

'What's with the name?" Edward was laughing too. He and Emmett were having way too much fun with this.

"Uh, it's from a Civil War Soldier, I…uh…thought it was cool," Jasper mumbled.

Oh shit. He did think it was cool but now that it was out in the open it was starting to seem very nerdy. His palms were starting to get sweaty. He hated being the center of attention, and worse hated that he was getting the shit ripped out of him for his band, something that was really important to him. That he really wanted his friends to think was cool.

"That's pretty weird, Jas," Edward tossed the flyer back on the coffee table.

Rosalie joined in the teasing, picking up the flyer between her thumb and forefinger like it was dirty and looking at it skeptically.

This was why Jasper hadn't told them sooner. They were so down on anything that wasn't to do with the five of them. Anytime someone gave a shit about something, they got laughed down. Alice had quit art club rather than deal with it, and of course hadn't had the chance to go near the cheerleading squad, who all treated her like a freak now anyway. Emmett got it pretty bad for football, but that was his ticket to college, so it was a bit different. But now Jasper was getting ribbed worse than Em ever did.

"So what you like practice in secret?' Edward continued.

Jasper didn't say anything. His palms were really sweaty now, and his heart was pounding so loud he was sure Alice could hear it against his chest. Great, very manly.

He felt her small body against him and the rise and fall of her breathing through her back. It soothed him just the slightest bit. He was really embarrassed, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would stop them. Usually he was quick with comebacks, and great at conversation, even if he did prefer keeping quiet most of the time. Why did he feel so awkward and vulnerable about the band just because it was important to him?

The problem was he really wanted them to think it was cool. He cared that they didn't. If it was something else, he would have just told them to fuck off, or laughed along with them, but the fact it was really important to him made him vulnerable and tongue tied and flustered his usually laidback and charming attitude.

"Yeah do you have like secret identities and code names?" Emmett snickered, and everyone laughed again.

"I think it's cool," Alice's high voice rang out sharply over the laughter, and she snuggled into Jasper's chest with finality.

Emmett was about to open his mouth again, but apparently one look at Alice's face was enough to shut him up.

Alice was tiny and usually very agreeable, but she could be a spitfire when it mattered. No one liked to get on the wrong side of her without good reason.

The fact that she usually was so eager to please meant that when she had her mind set on something, you knew it was important and you did not want to be the one to fuck with her. She could get supremely pissy. She was usually so friendly, everyone felt close to Alice and her friendliness and enthusiasm really kept everyone together, so her being pissy would affect them all (unlike Rosalie, who was usually pissy anyway).

"We're definitely going to the show," she announced. "I'll drive."

"Sure," Edward muttered, disappointed that his teasing fun had been stopped but not enough to set Alice off unnecessarily by continuing. There were murmurs of agreement from Emmett and Rose.

They soon got distracted by Rose demanding opinions on her dress, which quickly turned into Emmett and Edward giving a run down of all the hot pieces of ass they'd seen in the past week, and Rosalie sulking.

Jasper joined in every now and then, but he mostly stayed quiet and stroked a hand up and down Alice's back as she snuggled into him.

When the others got distracted, she grabbed the flyer to read. After she read it, she stretched up to whisper in his ear,

"I'm so proud of you Jazz, this is awesome." He smiled, and played with a string of beads on her belt, running them between his fingers.

He didn't know why he felt so vulnerable and self-conscious about the band thing, but it was really important to him. It mattered that people liked it, and Alice really seemed to like it. That made him feel good.

"I'm keeping this," Alice put the flyer in her jeans pocket, "For when you become famous," she winked and snuggled back into his chest. It was dumb that that small thing made him feel like a rockstar, but it did.

It meant a lot to him that she stood up for him earlier when everyone was laughing. It was hard to stand up to everyone in their group, since they were so close and in each other's pockets all the time. They probably would have carried on for at least another ten minutes if she hadn't and then been at it all week until the gig, and it was starting to make him feel really shitty even though he'd known he had to just take it. That was really ballsy and sweet of her.

For some reason thinking about Alice being proud of him and strongly supportive of something that was so important to him made Jasper's gut clench and he got all warm inside. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.


	16. OUTTAKE 7: Making Out

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 7: Making Out**

_Before TTAB, during the pact years._

_

* * *

_

Seven thirty on a Saturday night and Alice was bored. Alice hated being bored.

If she was a normal girl, she would have called up one of her many friends, gone out to a movie, or been invited to the party at Jessica Stanley's house that most of the school was going to tonight.

It's not like she wanted to spend her Saturday with Jessica Stanley and friends, but it was nice to be invited. There were some cool people from school that she didn't get to talk to anymore and it made her sad.

There were a lot of cool things she didn't get to do in her current situation that made her sad. She was Alice Brandon. She knew for a fact that she was cute and fun and interesting, so she should NOT be spending her Saturday night alone at home.

It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving, and while the break had been fun and given her time to work on some art projects, she'd had enough of being cooped up at home with the family. She missed everyone. One of them especially, but she didn't dwell on her feelings for Jasper, because that wouldn't do anything except make her wistful.

Emmett was out with the team, and without his place to hang at, their group didn't have plans for the night. Rosalie was out of town anyway, visiting family.

Alice, Jasper and Edward were the only ones with nothing to do tonight. Edward lived next door to her, so the logical thing would be to hang out over there.

Edward found it very convenient being her neighbor and took advantage of their proximity whenever he could to engage in a little "extra curricular activity" aside from what was on their schedule. She kept forgetting and leaving things in his room, or going over to chat or get help with homework, and whenever she went over there he always managed to talk her into fucking him before she left.

It was getting annoying. She would never say anything though. She only had four friends, she wasn't about to cut that down to three by making one of them mad about something she'd basically signed up for anyway.

Edward was a good friend, she always found him easier to talk to than any of the others except Jasper, who was obviously an exception because he was miles ahead of everyone to her.

And Edward was usually a fun fuck, entertaining her playful side. He was good with his mouth. Again, not even in the same league as Jasper, but that was a matter of personal preference.

Lying back on her bed, Alice considered her options for the evening.

She felt like making out with someone.

She pulled out her phone, and sent Jasper a text.

_Jazz, I'm bored. Wana make out? I'm gona come over, k?_

She got his reply within minutes.

_Uh sure. Is Edward out or something?_

Of course he would assume it would be easier for her to go to Edward's.

Jasper probably didn't know it, because as far as she knew the guys didn't discuss what they each did with her and Rosalie between themselves, but considering she was in the mood to make out he was by far her number one choice.

Edward usually kept things playful when they were together, tossing her around a little, occasionally kissing her. Sometimes she initiated kissing him, too, when she was feeling like too much of a whore. He was an okay kisser but his tongue was a bit over-enthusiastic, not skilful and lazy like Jazz's. Emmett was always so eager to get off they usually skipped most foreplay and rarely kissed because he liked to try weird positions. He was affectionate in other ways, he tickled her a lot and picked her up, the size difference making it easy.

Jasper was the only one she really made out with for any length of time. No matter what they did it was always laced with passion, an indescribable intensity and intimacy, a connection that she just didn't feel with the other guys. It was never a choice, it just always had been like that, the same way it was different with each of the guys. It was a her and Jazz thing. The stuff they did together was sometimes casual and lazy, sometimes intense and incredibly sexy. Sometimes they took ages to get to sex, just enjoying each other and taking their time together. They tried out new positions now and then to spice things up but usually stuck with their favorites. Alice loved being on top and it never failed to satisfy Jazz.

Jasper wasn't as childish as Edward, more smoldery and serious, but he could be playful when he wanted. Nor was he as constantly horny as Emmett, but she could get him hard in less than a minute if necessary. But no matter what they were doing, they were always affectionate with each other. They kissed a lot, and sometimes he held her afterwards or they cuddled and played video games or something. It was the closet Alice had experienced to what she imagined it would be like being with a boyfriend.

But, since no one discussed the shit that went on between each other like that, Jasper didn't know that he was the only one Alice really enjoyed making out with for the experience of it, not just as a byproduct of getting off.

So of course Jasper would assume she'd go to Edward first. Everyone assumed Alice and Edward engaged in "extra curricular" just because they lived so close together. Jasper lived ten minutes away, unfortunately. At least he lived fifteen minutes away from Rose, so she knew he wouldn't be getting "extra" from her often.

Alice didn't want to outright say she was choosing him over Edward, that seemed a bit intense of a thing to say without revealing how she felt, so she went with,

_Duno. I feel like hanging out with u. That ok? I'll give you a BJ?_

Alice didn't even feel dirty for trying to win his company with the offer of a BJ. Maybe she should have, but she loved giving him them almost as much as she loved him going down on her. Jasper's response came quickly again,

_:) Sure. I'm workin on some songs, maybe I'll play u some? _

Alice had no problem listening to Jasper be sexy with a guitar. He'd never played something for just her before; she'd only seen him at gigs. Making out and listening to him play: this was shaping up to be a great Saturday night after all. She sent back,

_:) Be there in 10._

Her message didn't require a response, but Jasper texted back anyway.

_Cool. See u in a bit darlin._

Alice LOVED when he called her darlin. He grew up in the South for a few years, and every now and then he'd get a slight Southern twang on certain words. Darlin was one of them and he knew she loved it, so it became a thing he did sometimes. He used it whenever he was being thoughtful enough to notice what she liked. No doubt she'd made him happy with the offer of a BJ.

Alice's phone vibrated again and she saw a text from Edward.

_I'm bored. And horny. Wana come over?_

It would be much easier, but not half as fun as going to Jasper's. She didn't know what to say without revealing that she was going to drive further just to get the same thing he was offering, so she just texted back,

_Can't. Sorry! :(_

Edward was used to it being easy with her next door, and was very persistent. Less than a minute after she hit send, she got a text back.

_Why not? I see your light on. I'm coming over._

Alice didn't want to tell him she was going to Jasper's; that might make things weird. Edward would want to know why she was driving ten minutes for dick when he was ready and willing next door. And she didn't want Edward to talk her into a quickie before she left, like he always tried to. She could almost taste Jasper on her tongue already. She just sent Edward a quick text,

_About to go out. Not tonight. Sorry Ed!_

Alice didn't bother to change out of her sweats and tank top, because it didn't matter to Jasper what she looked like or was wearing really. She turned the light off in her room quickly, running down the stairs before Edward could come over.

She knew she'd get shit from Edward on Monday, or sooner if he came over on the weekend, asking where she went and why she didn't just wait a bit and hook up with him quickly before she went out, but she didn't care right know.

She jumped in the car and drove over to Jasper's. He opened the door in his Smiths shirt and pyjama pants slung low on his hips. The top of his happy trail made her grin, and he chuckled his deep quiet laugh and walked into the house without saying anything, leaving her to follow behind him.

No one else was home, so they made out for a while on his couch, until Alice was light headed and thoroughly satisfied.

"I don't think I've ever made out for this long without fucking," he laughed into her collarbone. His lips were soft and swollen big from the kissing and they tickled where they touched.

He was starting to get a bit of stubble and by the feel of his chin he hadn't shaved in a few days. The friction felt amazing on her skin next to his soft lips. And most of all, she loved running her hand over it. He growled a little when she did and rubbed his face into her palm.

Alice had her period, so they couldn't fuck. Jasper knew this, since everyone in the group knew hers and Rose's cycles due to the need to coordinate the schedule. Alice had long since gotten over it being weird that three of her guy friends knew her period as well as she did.

As promised, her hands snuck into Jasper's pyjama pants, and she scooted down his body to give him a BJ. She pulled up the bottom of his t-shirt, kissing his stomach and happy trail on her way down.

He had tucked his erection up into the waistband of the pyjama pants while they were making out, and Alice giggled when she pulled up his tee and found his head sticking out there.

He moaned quietly when she took it in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. He was so soft: the head of his dick, his stomach, the pyjama pants, everything was soft and warm. Alice felt so comfortable. She sucked him off until he came, swallowing it all like she always did, which earned her a pat on the head and an adoring smile from Jasper. He was so cute when he looked at her like that she almost forgot to be annoyed at the pat on the head.

She went to rinse her mouth with mouthwash to get rid of the taste. It still lingered a little after she spit the minty green into the sink. It wasn't completely unpleasant, and it wasn't that she didn't love giving Jasper a blowjob and watching him enjoy it. She just couldn't help feeling a_ little_ whorey when she could still taste his cum after coming down from the moment back to reality.

She blamed the whorey feeling on not getting off herself because of her period. Jasper probably would have fingered her at least and probably more anyway if she'd have asked, because Jasper was sweet and considerate like that: since day one he'd always made sure she got off too. But Alice thought she might feel even more disgusting being finger banged while on her period. She shuddered.

Her cramps weren't too bad, but she was feeling a bit sensitive and emotional. It suddenly clicked that PMS hormones were probably why she'd been in the mood for making out earlier. She'd wanted to feel treasured and comfortable. And she had. She let her thoughts drift back to being pinned between Jazz and the couch, cradled in his warm arms feeling his well hidden muscles flex, his tongue dancing with hers, and felt better.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was still feeling a bit weird. But she felt a lot better when he wrapped an arm around her waist and scooped her up to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the kitchen. She didn't feel bad about being carried over his shoulder like a kid because the hand that held her to him was gently massaging her ass. Oh how she loved his talented hands.

Afterwards they made popcorn and Jasper shyly played her some songs he'd written.

"Hey, I'm glad you came over," he said quietly, still strumming his guitar softly. "I've never played these to anyone before."

"They're really good, Jazz," Alice bubbled from her seat on the couch. "Any time you want to play me stuff, I'll come over again."

She wondered if that was a bit much enthusiasm, but Jasper grinned and said,

"Definitely. Edward might be closer, but I bet he doesn't serenade you."

He winked, and Alice could swear he looked pleased that she'd come to him to make out instead of Edward.

Driving home later, Alice thought about how pleased she was that she was the first person to hear those songs, and how adorable and shy Jasper was when he started playing.

She wondered if the lyric about a pixie girl in one of the songs was a reference to her. People often told her she looked kind of like a pixie.

She hadn't asked and he hadn't mentioned it. It was crazy to think it would be, right?

Whatever.

Alice settled for remembering how his eyes had shone so sexily while he sang.


	17. OUTTAKE 8: Not A Date

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 8: Not A Date**

_To let you know - I went back and added a little more to the end of OUTTAKE 1. It was a little Jasper/Alice interaction about Bella that wasn't long enough to be its own outtake, but I wanted to write it and it fits there. So go check it out if you want, and then read this latest outtake! This one is s__et before TTAB, during the pact years._

_

* * *

_

Jasper had just given Alice a ride from school to Emmett's on his Ducati, and now he was lingering in front of his bike, kicking at the dirt with his Converse, looking very uncomfortable.

This was a first for Jasper in Alice's experience and she wondered what was up as she perched still on the back of his bike.

"So my cousin's getting married," Jasper kind of half mumbled to himself, tracing a shape in the dirt with his toe.

"Oh cool," Alice ventured, wondering why that made him act so awkward.

"Yeah, my parents want me to bring someone to the wedding party. I think they're worried I'm gay or a loner or something," Jasper forced a short laugh.

"Oh," was all Alice could say, and she faked a little laugh.

For some reason she felt a tightness coil in the pit of her stomach. Her little body almost throbbed with anticipation. No way, she told herself. He wouldn't…

"So I was thinking…you like dancing. And uh, you're good at talking to people. Would you wana come?" Jasper spoke so quietly he was almost whispering.

"It's next weekend. You don't have to if you're busy or something, it's totally cool…I mean it'll be really lame and boring but uh, we'd get to stay overnight in a hotel in Seattle and we'd get our own room, so if you sit through the wedding party I promise I'll go down on you all night afterwards. And there's some dance show playing in Seattle, I looked it up online and, uh, I'll go see it with you if you come, we could make the matinee before we come back…"

Jasper trailed off. That was the most he could remember speaking out loud at once ever and his voice had been getting quicker and raspier the more he talked. Shit. She hoped she'd say yes and not be freaked out.

Alice's brain was doing cartwheels. A weekend away with Jasper! Orgasms and the Seattle ballet, and being shown off to his family! How could he think she'd need to be talked into this? Shit, she'd PAY for a weekend like this. It was her _dream_ weekend.

"…and I know you're supposed to be with Edward then, but I'm with Rose, so we could probably switch." Jasper finished and kind of tensed up a little, holding his breath.

Alice was exploding with happiness so forcefully that she barely noticed Jasper's shyness.

"Jazz, I'd love to come!" she actually bounced off his bike with her enthusiasm, and the heel of her Manolo Blahnik got caught on the side. She managed to turn her tumble off into a pirouette, and came to a stop in Jasper's arms, as he flung them out in panic for her safety.

"Practicing my dance moves already," she giggled, and Jasper laughed too, in relief that she wasn't hurt, and that she had agreed to go to the stupid wedding party with him, though he was still a little shocked that she hadn't just broken her neck falling off his bike and had managed to look graceful doing it.

"Cool," he finally managed to say. "I thought you'd be a good person to ask," he added.

It was true, if anyone could make a night with various distant Whitlock cousins bareable, it was Alice. And if there was anyone he was going to have to introduce to his family it was her. She was so amazing and pretty and graceful, she'd do a good job of repairing the doubt and disappointment his parents were showing over his apparent lack of ability to bring a girl home or take one out on a date.

"It shouldn't be too bad," he assured himself as much as her, "You can do most of the talking. We make a good team."

They really did. And Alice's heart soared when she heard him say it. Jasper's stomach sank a little at the realization that he'd said it out loud, though it was something that often crossed his mind.

Alice was looking at him very intensely, and he suddenly worried if that had been a bit much of a thing to say. He didn't want to freak her out and make her think he was asking her on a date or anything. So he added,

"I mean there's not really anyone else I could ask. So I'm glad you don't mind."

Alice's smile fell a little, and she just shrugged and nodded, looking away from him very quickly. When they got inside Emmett's she went to sit in Edward's lap and pretty much ignored Jasper for most of the night.

Maybe he'd overdone it with the playing cool now.

Great, he couldn't get it right either way. He groaned at himself, as Rosalie situated herself in the crook of his arm on the couch.

The whole point of this arrangement was to make things easy with girls. Now something even barely resembling a date was making things complicated with Alice, the person things were always the least complicated with.

She still smiled at him during the night, but her knew her smiles well enough to tell that it didn't reach her eyes. She spent the night whispering and giggling with Edward, which made Jasper really annoyed for a reason he couldn't pinpoint. Edward didn't usually annoy him at all. Even Rosalie's hand sliding up his thigh couldn't distract him, and he ended up going home early.

Alice was hurt by Jasper brushing off the invitation as no big thing, as though the pleasure of her company was a commodity he had, not a thing of value to him at all. But she would forgive him for it soon, because ten times more than her hurt, she was delighted to be his non-date for the wedding party.

No matter how much Jasper played it off, she was flattered he'd asked her. Even though he'd said there was no one else to ask, he was rearranging his time with Rosalie for it.

He could have just asked Rose. That would have been easier, and Rosalie was beautiful, she'd make a perfect girl to show off to his family. But he'd chosen to ask Alice instead. Alice comforted herself with this thought.

This was definitely not a date. But it was still more from Jasper than she could have hoped for. Now she just had to find something suitably amazing to wear.


	18. OUTTAKE 9: The Wedding That Isn't A Date

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 9: The Wedding That Isn't A Date**

_Just wanted to follow up the wedding invitation by showing a little outtake of them when they went there. Thanks for reminding me to write it, deltagirl74!_

**

* * *

**

All in all, Alice was having a very nice time in Seattle. Her favorite moments so far were when Jasper had introduced her to people. He always seemed so proud as he smiled at her, with his hand on the small of her back, even though he introduced her as "my friend Alice".

His parents had been polite and lovely, his dad nodding and saying,

"She's beautiful, son", and his mom hugging her and whispering,

"It's so nice to meet you Alice."

She had fun dancing in a group with Jasper's girl cousins at the reception. It was so nice to be with girls she could have fun with again who weren't Rosalie. They didn't know any awful rumours about her to judge her and write her off, they were friendly and cool, and they loved Alice instantly, as most people did when rumours weren't involved. She was a bit pissed that Jasper wouldn't dance with her but twirling around the floor she felt like a normal girl again.

Jasper was hanging by the bar, being a wet awkward blanket. Alice wanted to nag him that he could at least have fun with her after asking her to come, but she knew he was just very uncomfortable with these kinds of situations.

Jasper could see Alice was doing an excellent job of charming and delighting his extended family, more than anything he could manage, and pretty much left her to get on with it. He flirted a bit with some of the cute girls he wasn't related to (he didn't go out of his way to do it, they approached him), but none of them particularly appealed to him; he was honestly more interested in watching Alice shake her ass.

When she was tired from dancing, she spent some time sat with him by the bar, so he didn't get too lonely.

Alice was almost ready to leave Jasper by the bar for a while and go dance some more when a guy came up to them. He was tall-ish and looked a little older than Alice. He had dark hair and a nice body visible under his smart maroon shirt.

He approached her on the side furthest from Jasper and leaned in to her, "So, are you his girlfriend?" he asked, inclining his head to indicate Jasper.

Alice glanced quickly up at Jasper. His attention was on the shots of Jamesons the woman next to them was ordering, but out of the corner of his eye, he gave the guy a once over. He didn't do anything else though, or help Alice answer the question.

Obviously Alice couldn't say yes, because she wasn't, and she was sure Jasper would be hugely weirded out if she said she was. But she wasn't sure what would happen if she said no. She knew flirting, and she was being flirted with. She had no choice though. Jasper clearly wasn't doing anything, and it was the only answer she had.

"Uhh, no," she said. She smiled at the guy a little apologetically for being so awkward about answering. He was kind of cute. He was obviously related to Jasper, you could see it in the face shape. All the Whitlocks had a strong jaw. There were a good number of vaguely attractive guys at the wedding who all looked slightly Jasper-esque in varying degrees. They can't have been close relatives though, since the guy wasn't with Jasper's family earlier when he'd introduced Alice.

"Great," the guy smiled back and moved closer, touching her hip. "I noticed you throwing down some sweet moves earlier, would you like to dance?"

Alice laughed lightly at his phrasing. She opened her mouth to answer, about to say she was about to get back out there soon so she'd see him on the floor. Before she could say anything, Jasper put his arm around her and cleared his throat.

"We're together," his voice was low and territorial.

Alice was surprised he'd said it but felt a thrill and slipped into the crook of his arm proudly.

"Oh sorry man," the guy looked confused. He took his hand from Alice's hip when Jasper looked at it pointedly. "She said you weren't her boyfriend," the guy frowned.

Jasper didn't say anything else but he drew Alice in close him so she could feel his heat through his side.

After an awkwardly long pause in which the guy went from confused to hopeful and back again, Alice realised she would have to be the one to say something.

"He's not. It's complicated" she explained to the guy as much as she could without getting into anything weird and smiled apologetically, rolling her eyes at Jasper. The guy nodded, still seeming confused, but shrugged and left.

Alice looked back up at Jasper who was looking down at her thoughtfully, he bent closer and she heard his soft low voice over the music,

"If anyone else asks, let's just say you're my girlfriend. It's easier," he planned, like it was a simple reasonable suggestion. "Do you mind?" he asked, looking apologetic. "It's only for tonight."

Alice didn't mind a bit. This night kept getting better. She shook her head and laced her fingers through his.

"Come on, boyfriend" she teased, her stomach exploding when she said it.

She tugged him towards the dance floor, but he shook his head mumbling about not dancing in public and being cool. Alice was not letting Jasper get off that easily,

"Please, one dance?" she fluttered her well-made up eyelashes at him, "I did get all dressed up and come all the way here for you," she did the wide eyed Alice look up at him and fuck if he could resist giving her anything she wanted.

"Fine" he sighed, and awkwardly swayed and bopped his way through a big band number. For her.

When the song finished, Jasper noticed his dad watching them. He looked pleased, probably relieved that his son was dancing with a girl. He'd become convinced Jasper was socially incompetent or gay. He knew Jasper only hung out with a handful of people from school, Jasper had never brought a girl home, never went on dates, never did anything much but play his music, and he always acted quiet and reserved. When Jasper introduced Alice as "my friend Alice", his dad's grin had faltered a little, obviously hoping for something else. When he caught Jasper's eye now on the dancefloor, he winked and gave him a thumbs up.

Jasper laughed and pulled Alice close to him, leaning to whisper in her ear what his dad had just done. She laughed too, that light tinkly sound that made him grin involuntarily. They both looked back over to his dad and saw him still watching them, looking even more pleased now that Jasper had pulled Alice closer. Mr Whitlock was not at all subtle.

They couldn't help laughing again, and decided to give his dad a little display to assure him that Jasper was far from gay. The band was taking a break, so the music switched to some Rihanna from the DJ.

Jasper and Alice danced to it and she grinded against him as classily as possible, considering his family was watching. She wanted to give his dad some reassurance his son was a normal horny teen, not make herself look like a slut in front of all the Whitlocks. Especially when his mom had been so sweet to her, and Alice knew she was also watching.

Fortunately it had reached the point in the night where a lot of people were getting close on the dancefloor, and this was a dirty dancing kind of song so many people around them were doing the same. Alice chanced a glance over to his parents and saw his mother smiling softly, which made her feel relieved, and his dad looking delighted and wolf whistling at them. They both laughed at that.

Jasper hoped this wouldn't lead to his dad wanting regular updates on Alice. Although he doubted she'd mind going over to his house every once in a while to placate his family. She seemed to really enjoy meeting them, and he could always tempt her with some good head. He knew Alice loved his tongue on her.

As they danced to Rihanna, Jasper's large hand settled on Alice's hip pulling her back into him, her hips and perfect tiny butt made circles into his crotch, her whole body pressed back against him. She smelt sweet like vanilla or cake, and fresh like flowers. A low rumble started in Jasper's chest and he felt himself start to get hard against the movements of her body. Alice knew his body so well and knew just how to tease him with her ass. One of her hands snaked up behind her and played with his hair.

Jasper knew he was a terrible dancer, but Alice made him look good. He was pretty confident they looked hot together. Take that, dad.

Jasper leant down a bit to whisper in her ear, things like "Fuck Al" breathily when she was turning him on, his husky voice making her instantly wet. His musky woodsy Jasper smell surrounded her and Alice was beyond content, grinding her hips more to increase the friction as the seam of her panties rubbed her, her mind drifting to the promises Jasper had made about later that night. At less intense moments, he sung funny made up lyrics to the Rihanna song into her ear. She knew it wasn't at all his style and it made her giggle.

Alice thought this might be her favorite weekend ever. And they hadn't even gotten to the orgasms and the ballet yet.

When they did, it was a tough choice between the spectacular beauty and grace of the skilled dancers, and the feeling of her thighs trembling as Jasper fucked her over and over with his tongue, his fingers, a vibrator, and sometimes more than one at the same time. Jasper sucked on her clit while curling his fingers inside her until Alice couldn't even shout his name anymore, all she could do was gasp breathless sounds and thrust in spasms against his hot mouth.

When she got her breath back and her head stopped spinning, she burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of his dad asleep down the hall. She wondered how proud he would be if he could see Jasper now.

* * *

_A/N: Up next we have a few outtakes that were specifically requested by readers..._

_Speaking of readers, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank some people who have been regular reviewers throughout this whole journey: deltagirl74, ja4ever, kara helen, l__il-ruty, Cowboy'sMontana and JazzygirlCullen. You guys are great. I really appreciate you taking the time to review consistently. I value your feedback and I'm glad to know you've stuck with the story and enjoyed it. Thanks :)_


	19. OUTTAKE 10: Late

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 10: Late.**

_This outtake is for JazzygirlCullen, who requested it. This ended up being the longest chapter I've written so far, it was a juicy topic, so hope you enjoy it! Set the 4 days sophomore year during the pact when Alice's period was late and she worried she was pregnant._

**

* * *

**

The five of them sat at their table picking at lunch leftovers. People swarmed around the cafeteria but no one came near their lunch table, of course.

Jasper was in a world of his own with his headphones in his ears as he lazily half engaged in tossing a football back and forth with Emmett and Edward. Rosalie was popping her gum every few seconds, and Edward hit her arm when it got annoying. She glared at him and popped it even louder.

Suddenly Alice's head shot up from her mixed fruit yogurt.

"What day is it?" she asked urgently.

"Uh, Tuesday?" Emmett frowned.

"No, I mean what date?" Alice's little hands gripped the edge of the table.

"The twenty fifth, why?" Edward asked.

Alice gasped, and the color drained from her face. She jumped up from her chair with such force it clattered to the floor. The four of them were shocked; they had never seen Alice be anything less than graceful. With a gut-wrenching high shriek that turned into a sob, she launched into a run and hurtled out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with Brandon?" Crowley called across the cafeteria, laughing after her. "Somebody fuck her the wrong way?"

"Shut your mouth," Jasper growled.

.

Rosalie found Alice in the girls bathroom, crying her eyes out. Between tears, Alice managed to choke out that her period was late. She had never been late before, not ever. The worry hit Rosalie as instantly and horribly as it had hit Alice: What if she was pregnant?

Alice wouldn't come out of the bathroom for half an hour. Her hands shook as she tried to sip the diet coke Rose handed her, and she could barely swallow between sobs. She was terrified.

Rose explained to the boys what was going on, and they were appropriately shocked and horrified. They all ditched the rest of the afternoon to take Alice home. Edward told her mom she was feeling sick, and gave her his famous mom-pleasing smile.

They all sat with Alice in her room for the rest of the afternoon while she cried into her pillow. It was incredibly awkward. It freaked them out to see Alice like this. She was always the cheerful carefree one. Only Rosalie and Jasper had ever seen her cry at all before, and now she could barely stop crying to even speak. The worst thing was there was nothing any of them could do for her. And they were all just as freaked as she was that her period was late. This affected them all.

By five o'clock, one by one they were muttering excuses to leave.

Alice barely noticed them leave until she got hungry a few hours later and stopped crying to go downstairs and eat something. As soon as she started eating she felt sick and went upstairs again, and then suddenly she was painfully lonely. Just her and her fears.

She held herself around her middle but her arms shook as she thought that there could be a baby growing right there inside her right now. She didn't even know whose it would be. Alice had never felt so disgusting. She was barely any different than a knocked up prostitute or crackwhore. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up the food she had just eaten.

Oh shit, vomiting was a symptom of being pregnant, wasn't it? Or did she just throw up because she'd been crying so hard and freaking herself out with those thoughts?

Alice curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, feeling tinier than she ever had. She was shaking so badly and she felt like a piece of shit, she just wanted to be held and to feel comforted and valuable again, like a girl her age should, not like some lonely trashy whore. She pulled out her phone and called Jasper without giving it a second thought.

"Jazz," she sobbed into the phone, when he answered.

Jasper didn't know what to say to her, and Alice didn't say anything else. He just listened to her hysterical breathing in his ear for a few minutes until he couldn't take it. This was freaking him the fuck out too. If she _did_ turn out to be pregnant, what if it was his? What if it was someone else's? Which was worse? What would she do with it? He wasn't about to marry anyone. Jasper had plans for a life on the open road. He didn't need to be tied down by shit. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't easily leave Alice if she needed him. If she was pregnant with his kid he might find it impossible. And he didn't much like the idea of her marrying Edward or Emmett and settling down with a bunch of kids.

Putting his own shit aside, as he continued to listen to Alice sob into the silence on the phone, Jasper thought maybe he couldn't do anything to make Alice feel better but he was an asshole if he didn't try. He was usually good at calming Alice down on the rare occasions she freaked out. Maybe if she would sit in his lap for a while he could get her to stop crying.

"You wana come over?" he asked into the crying silence.

Alice nodded though he couldn't see it and sobbed, "Mmm".

"Do you need me to come get you?" he asked, when she didn't say anything else.

She made another yes noise muffled by crying.

A Ducati ride later she was wrapped in Jasper's duvet, being held against his chest, sipping Sleepytime tea. He was having to half-forcing her to drink it. She kept saying she felt sick but he knew she'd hardly had anything all day.

Jasper had his headphones in his ears, music turned up as high as it would go, trying not to listen to her crying because it was so desperate and raw and horrible it ripped through him and made him want to cry too. He was so stressed right now, he probably could cry if he let himself. And he wasn't about to start crying like a girl when he was supposed to be comforting Alice.

At least with his arms wrapped around her, Alice's crying had calmed a bit to smaller more manageable sobs. She leaned against his chest, breathing in the comforting smell of him and feeling the warmth of his body engulf her tiny one as his arms surrounded her completely. She clung to him like a limpet, wrapping herself around as much of him as she could reach. The solid warmth of his body tethered her to her sanity. She felt safer in his arms than not. Jasper was glad to have at least some calming effect on her. And this was good payback for all the times she looked after him and made him food when he needed it.

After a painful hour of Alice crying into her tea and his chest while Jasper tried to drown it out with his music, Alice fell asleep with her head on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper tucked her into his bed. He looked at his books on his desk. He really needed to study for his history exam in two days, but Alice was still partially wrapped around him and he didn't want to move and risk waking her.

It was getting late anyway, and his head was pounding from the stress of the day, so he just turned out his light and went to sleep too. He knew he was good enough at history to get a top grade with minimal studying. He would get to history tomorrow night, he thought. He'd make up for tonight and study a lot tomorrow.

.

But he didn't. Alice refused to go to school, so he left her in his bed when he went to class the next day. When he came back she was where he had left her. His TV was on but she wasn't watching it, she was crying softly into his pillow. She looked exhausted from all the crying. She said Rose and Edward had come by during the day and left the TV on.

"No period still?" he knew it was dumb, but he had to ask.

She shook her head and cried harder into his pillow.

"Uh, do you want me to take you home?" Jasper asked, at a loss for what to do. He really had to study tonight.

Alice shook her head again, more forcefully, and reached for him. He went to get his history book before getting into bed with her, so he could read it over her shoulder while she burrowed into him. One hand turned pages while the other traced soothing patterns up and down her spine. He could feel every vertebrae. Jasper wondered if it was even possible to fit a baby inside Alice.

She cried steadily into the night, and started to find a voice for her sadness and fears, mumbling things like "ashamed" and "whore" into his chest.

Jasper stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head and the side of her neck and told her not to say those things about herself and that they were all there for her. It was pathetic but that was all he could do. He couldn't even really say those things weren't true because he kind of felt them himself at a time like this. Even though that was never what was intended with the pact. Shit, this kind of thing was always worse for girls, he thought.

Alice kissed his Adam's apple, grateful for the small comfort and calmed down enough for Jasper to feed her some soup. She kept it down, and he finished his history chapters.

Unfortunately her worry increased every time she went to the bathroom and found no period. She started checking compulsively every half an hour.

Alice and the others knew there were such things as pregnancy tests, but none of them knew where to get one. Edward could probably have gotten one from his dad, but he wasn't about to explain why he needed a pregnancy test until he knew he absolutely had to. They had conferenced about it when Edward and Rose came over and decided the best thing to do was wait it out and see if her period showed up. They were still hoping fiercely that it would, even though Alice had never once been late in the four years she'd had her period. They were all starting to freak the fuck out even more with each day the period was a no show.

Alice didn't get to sleep that night until morning light, and so neither did Jasper.

When she tried to get to the bathroom by herself in the dark she tripped and her shaky legs gave way. She fell, almost passing out from lightheadedness. To be fair she was tiny and had barely eaten, slept, sat upright or stopped crying in over 48 hours. So Jasper went with her on the bathroom checks for the rest of the night, carrying her from his bed directly to the toilet seat. Of course this meant he only got half hour increments of almost-sleep, while he held Alice as firm as he could trying to stop her crying.

.

Edward patted Jasper's shoulder sombrely and sympathetically the next day when he saw Jasper yawning and rubbing his dark tired eyes.

"I don't know how you do it, man," Emmett said, adding his sympathy.

Jasper shrugged, "Me neither. But I can't just kick her out, she so fucking sad and scared. She needs it. I can take it."

Emmett nodded, impressed and glad Jasper was dealing with it. Someone had to. No one really knew what to do. Everyone was scared. All of them waited with bated breath to find out if Alice was pregnant, all wondering whose it would be if she was and what they would do in each situation. Someone might have to step up to the plate very fucking soon, and it could be any one of them.

Jasper had been thinking as he held Alice as she cried through the night, if it was his maybe he'd convince her to have it and give it to his mom to raise. It would be awful in a way but he knew his mom would do it. He didn't want to tie either of them down with a kid at this age. It would mean their lives as they knew it were over. He had no idea what Edward or Emmett would do if it were theirs, and frankly he didn't want to know. He wondered if it was one of theirs, would the rest of them have to stop hooking up with Alice? He got a bit preoccupied with that thought. How would it even work? It wasn't like they were in a five person relationship, it was just supposed to be fun. He didn't want that ruined. Jasper was happy with how things were.

"I can take her tonight," Edward offered. "Let you get some sleep."

"Thanks, man," Jasper said. It was a nice offer but he didn't know how Alice would feel about it. He'd never seen Edward or any of the others be able to calm her like he could.

"I'll see if she wants to. She hasn't really moved from my bed."

"If she wants to, bring her over. I don't mind taking my turn." Edward smiled tightly. They all knew how serious this was. It was a group problem. If she was pregnant, one of them was going to have to step the fuck up when they found out whose it was.

Jasper didn't like to think of Alice becoming a mom. She was so bright and full of life. He still remembered her in middle school when he'd had his obsessive crush on her, wearing candy stripe knee high socks with her uniform, talking to everyone she met, so happy and bubbly. It didn't seem right to have her youth and innocence taken away so quickly.

Now that he thought about it, it dawned on Jasper that Alice's innocence had been gone for a while. Though she was still happy and eager usually, she was getting further and further from that sweet carefree girl she'd been in middle school. The thought made him uncomfortable, and he felt a bit guilty even though he knew it wasn't really his fault.

.

Jasper was in a bad mood after he fell asleep during his history test that afternoon and got a big fat F from his shocked history teacher. He drove around for an hour before going home only because his eyes started to droop again. When he got to his room, Alice was crying apologies because Rosalie had texted her and told her about the test. What a bitch. Like Alice needed to know that. How was that helping? Alice's eyes were red raw and puffy and her little body shook with sobs.

Jasper couldn't be mad at her when she was like this. It was hard to be mad at her ever actually, she was so sweet and adorable and looked like a little creature with her big eyes. He sat on the end of his bed defeatedly and let her crawl into his lap, running her hands over him and whispering how sorry she was. She hadn't showered in days and had been wearing the same one of his old tshirts, but weirdly she still smelled kind of good, like a more potent Alice.

"Edward said you can stay with him tonight if you want," Jasper ventured, to see whether she'd be receptive. It would be nice to have a break, though he'd feel weird knowing she was still crying like this but somewhere else where he couldn't help her.

Alice didn't say anything, just turned her head into Jasper's tshirt and gripped him tightly with her little hands. She didn't want to refuse to leave him because that was creepy but she desperately hoped Jasper would let her stay with him. He made her feel better, calmer, as impossible and far away as _calm_ seemed right now. None of the others made her feel like this. She was so glad she called him first. She didn't want to think what she might have done these past few days if Jasper hadn't come to get her and take care of her.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here if you want," Jasper stroked her hair. It was clear she didn't want to leave, for whatever reason. Jasper was okay with it. If he was upset he'd probably want her to comfort him rather than anyone else. They'd always been close and affectionate like that. Just like how if he wanted to learn to kick a football, he'd go to Emmett.

He carried her over to the top of his bed. He almost asked about her period again, but stopped himself because her crying had quietened to little sniffles for the time being and he didn't want to set her off again. He was loosing count of the days, and loosing hope of her period showing up.

.

Jasper was woken up the next morning by a scream and the bed bouncing. He opened his eyes to see Alice beside him pointing to a blood stain on his sheets squealing like it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

He started laughing hysterically when he realised it was her period and relief washed through him, as he let go of a mountain stress he hadn't been fully aware he was holding.

He looked at Alice, and she suddenly seemed embarrassed. Now that she wasn't tragically weeping, the full scale of how much Jasper had taken care of her the past few days hit 'd never been taken care of like that before by anyone outside her family. Alice was blushing at being here in his bed, having slept there for four days, having had Jasper see her at her absolute worst and not turn her away but be there for her when she needed him, something she wasn't ever sure she could count on one of the five of them for, as much as she loved them. Loyalty between them just wasn't a thing, unless it was loyalty to the group, the all-powerful pact.

Not to mention Alice's period was on his bedsheets.

Alice didn't know how to thank Jasper for being so caring and she hoped he would be able to go back to looking at her in the same way he used to and forget about this. She didn't want things to be weird between them. Even though the whole idea of the pact kind of repulsed her after the experience she'd just had, she would never want to loose Jasper. He meant a lot to her already, and even more after going through this experience with her.

Her fears were relieved as Jasper tackled her to the bed and kissed her lightly and playfully, delighted when she laughed openly and freely like the girl he knew and liked.

"In a couple days, we are going to have the best celebration fuck you've ever had, Brandon," Jasper growled in her ear, his mouth tickling her neck as it ghosted over her.

Alice squeaked and giggled and Jasper was delighted to see her getting back to her old self.

"Let's text everyone," she exclaimed. "They're going to be so happy."

Jasper watched as a serious thought seemed to cross Alice's mind for a second when she reached for her phone. She paused, frowning, but she shook it off, seeming to decide she'd had enough seriousness for a few days.

"And I need to take a fucking shower!" she laughed, sniffing an armpit. Jazz's poor tee was probably ruined with days of intensely-emotional-Alice-sweat.

"Yes, you do," Jasper chuckled, pretending to wrinkle his nose as he smelled her. She swatted his chest and he scooped her up and headed for his bathroom.

.

Soon after, Alice and Rosalie both started birth control and everyone breathed huge sighs of relief that they would be able to carry on the lifestyle they were used to without fear.

Jasper noticed that Alice was never quite the same after the pregnancy scare, often catching her being a bit down or distant, with a serious look like the one she got for a moment that first day. He put it down to her still being freaked from it. She was cheerful enough most of the time that he could write it off. He didn't want to think too much about it, because Alice being unhappy was deeply troubling to the balance of the universe in his opinion.

So he just didn't think a lot about it. He just tickled her, or wrapped an arm around her whenever he noticed her in a funny mood. That seemed good enough for Alice, she smiled each time he did, and Jasper knew she wasn't faking that happiness.

For Jasper, and the others, things carried on as usual after a few weeks of getting over what became known as "The Incident". But for Alice, the experience began doubts about how happy the pact was actually making her. If it weren't for the gravitational pull she felt to Jasper, the love she had for all four of them, and the fact they were her only friends, she probably would have done something about it sooner. As it was, she didn't.


	20. OUTTAKE 11:Nothings Gona Change My World

**THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM**

**OUTTAKE 11: Nothing's Gona Change My World**

_This is for deltagirl74, who requested it. Thanks so much for being a great reviewer, and hope you enjoy this and that it was what you were hoping for. Set in the South, skips around time a bit but starts just after Jasper and Alice's daughter is born._

* * *

Jasper breathed in in awe at the tiny person in his arms. The second she opened her eyes and looked at him, he knew she was the most precious thing in the world and he would protect her with his life.

For a guy who was usually very laidback, this was an intense feeling to have.

Alice just smiled at her silly husband and squeezed his hand, because she knew him as well as she knew herself by now, and she could feel his mixture of freaked out and overwhelming love.

What he felt for his daughter was everything he felt for Alice, times a million, because she was made of both of them.

He couldn't believe he'd ever treated a woman badly because now he realized they were all this to someone.

He knew he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Alice for not making her feel like the most special thing in the world every day from the moment they met. And together, they would treasure their daughter like the beautiful miracle she was.

Jasper felt awkward around his daughter at first. He felt like his hands were too big and clumsy to hold her delicate little body. Alice, who took to it like a natural, helped him and showed him how to hold her. She told him how good he was with her and how much their daughter loved him. But each time he touched her he was worried he'd break her. While he battled with himself about it, his little girl gazed at him with such trust in her wide baby version of Alice eyes it melted his heart.

Jasper never realized he wanted kids until it happened. At some point after they got married in a tiny quaint chapel in the South, he and Alice had decided to fuck contraception because the pill was messing with her hormones and was hard to get and take regularly on their schedule. "Schedule" was a loose term since it consisted solely of casually travelling, loving, and making things. Jasper made music, Alice made clothes. Condoms were out because they were inconvenient and it felt so fucking good to just be inside each other. They figured let nature do what it would.

And it did, so they had a baby. Alice seemed happy about it, and anything that made her happy was okay by Jasper. He didn't realize how much he'd be able to love their little girl, until he did.

The calming effect Jasper always had on Alice seemed to have been genetically passed on to their little girl, and he could get her to sleep almost instantly just by holding her in his arms. Once he learned to trust himself with her, he surprised both himself and Alice with how good he was.

They all slept together in the microbus on their small mountain of pillows, one tiny adorable lady in each of Jasper's arms.

His girl woke early with the sun and had Alice's light in her eyes when she smiled. Every time she laughed she sounded like her mother and made Jasper fall a little more in love with his wife.

He could tell before her first birthday that his girl had music in her. She gurgled happily and sung along to his songs before she could talk. He held her tiny hands in his and showed her how to strum the guitar that was bigger than her. She would shake, rattle and bang things whenever she could, and Alice joked that she was a percussionist at heart and they could form a family band when she got older. Their daughter's sense of rhythm seemed strong and intuitive. Jasper played her songs and taught her things about music, even though he knew she couldn't understand everything he was saying. Alice said she would be singing before she could read, and made Jasper promise to teach her history too from his old books that he'd brought with them because he couldn't bare to be parted from them.

.

Less than three years later, they had another one on the way. To be honest they were surprised it took so long, given how much they loved sex, and their dislike for contraception.

Jasper's mind struggled to comprehend how he could love anyone else as much as his daughter, but he looked forward to finding out when he met his son. He wrote songs for the son that didn't exist yet, and sang them to Alice's stomach.

When Alice had said it felt like a boy, Jasper thought of his dad, back in Forks, and how he would be proud he was passing on the Whitlock name. They'd have to write or stop by sometime and see everyone. They'd heard Bella and Edward were still together, and Rosalie and Emmett had more kids. Maybe their kids could become friends. Though they wouldn't stay in town for long. They loved the road. Even Alice, who was doubtful to the point of terrified at first, had grown to love it.

As she got big enough to understand her surroundings, Jasper saw his daughter loved their travelling life, too. She was so happy and excited by each new thing she saw. She loved to meet people and explore new places, and see the world flashing by through the windows as they drove. Jasper was going to show her the world, she would never feel trapped like he had as a kid. That thought made Jasper happy.

The thought sometimes entered Jasper's mind that maybe one day they would have to settle down somewhere. Once or twice he talked about it with Alice. They should probably send their kids to real school when they were old enough. Only if they wanted to go though. Jasper reckoned between him and Alice they could give their kids a decent education if they didn't want to go to school.

If they did, Jasper suspected Alice would grow to love being settled somewhere even quicker than she'd come around to life on the road. But as long as everyone was happy travelling for the time being, Jasper was more than happy to keep it up. Alice said as long as she could be with her family, sell clothes and make new friends every day, she would be happy wherever they were.

They should go up to Forks soon though, see how everyone was doing. Other than a few emails there had been very minimal contact. It's not that there was no one to for Jasper miss back there, but his home travelled around with him in the microbus, and everything that mattered most was right there with him. His life was so lovely, it was easy to get lost and forget anything else existed. Time seemed to move by differently in the South. He and Alice only recently became more aware of time passing when they had kids and saw them growing before their eyes.

Jasper wondered how everyone was doing in Forks. He hoped their endings were all as happy as his and Alice's had turned out to be.

**THE. REAL. END.**

* * *

_A/N: This was the last one I have planned. I may add more in the future, and let me know in a review if you have requests or suggestions of specific outtakes you'd like to see and I might just do them. __Until then, Alice and Jasper are still happy in the South, and thanks for coming on this ride! It was a big experiment and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I really appreciated all your feedback along the way, you've been great. Be sure to check out my other fics, and the fics on my favorites because they are all great too. Thanks again! _

_~ J.L.M._


End file.
